Fated Reunion
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: Sequel to "Art is Art." Sasori and Deidara return from their two year mission. But will they be able to pick up where they left off? And who is this new threat that is competing for the Jinchuuriki? Will they interfere with Sasori's plans? Yaoi
1. After Two Years

A/N: This is the sequel to "Art is Art No Matter How Corrupted." Thank you to all my readers who have been severely patient with me. I finally got Internet back and I hope I don't disappoint you all for the wait with this story. That said, I apologize for the ending to Art. I know it wasn't exactly the best, but this will definitely be better. Anyways! Just to let you know...the bijuu have all been infused in people. If the bijuu were not assigned to any Jinchuuriki, I assigned them one. Even if it is an OC. But it won't matter, seeing that they will not be mentioned much. Thank you for the reviews from everyone. And Rainstar...thanks XD Hope you enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

**Fated Reunion **

_Chapter 1: After Two Years_

* * *

As soon as Pein told him to come back to base, saying the mission was over, Deidara was all too thrilled. It was rather tedious pretending to be part of the Suna council. He frequently came home with headaches and had to rethink everything he would say the next day. Deidara was normally a spur of the moment person. Not a 'plan it out and stick to the plan' type of person that he knew. Or rather, used to know. While Deidara was attending the council meetings with the Kazekage, he discovered their intentions to up the security. The members of the council caught word of a traitor amongst their group. How, the blond did not know. All that mattered was that he had to watch what happened and what he said.

The council agreed upon a series of tests, involving questions, actions, and other things. They even raided his room while he was out. Luckily, Deidara had disposed of his Iwa headband long ago. Right before he came to Suna, he buried it on the outskirts of Suna, never to be found by the idiot Suna guards. Deidara passed the tests with flying colors. It helped having a Suna partner in the Akatsuki. Sasori had taught Deidara many things about Suna. One of the questions that were asked was 'what was Sasori of the Red Sand's specialty?' Deidara had to admit that he answered that way too eagerly, but the guard was amazed when he started to describe it. Of course, he made it sound like he did some major research, thus the guard's ignorance.

Deidara smirked at all the happenings in Suna. Sasori was right. There never was a dull moment there. The Kazekage, of course, was skeptical about him, as he should have been. Luckily, he wasn't discovered. That would have ruined the mission. Deidara was thankful that Pein contacted him when he did. Otherwise, he was sure he would be confronted sometime soon. Gaara had, after all, gotten so much better at reading people.

Throughout the whole time he was there, Deidara occasionally thought about Sasori. Well, not occasionally. More like often. Alright, he thought of him all the time. He still loved his danna and that would never change. How he would act when they met again, though, the blond could not say. He was truly hurt. In reflex, he lashed out at Sasori. It wasn't the blond's fault. He just didn't know how else to act around him. He didn't know if acting normally would work anymore. He knows the puppeteer broke up with him to make their possible death easier on each other, but in truth, Deidara knew it made it worse. It would affect the Iwa-nin worse knowing Sasori died. That love was still there. No matter what they did, the fact of each other's death would devastate the other.

As Deidara flew on his clay bird, he laid on his back, staring up at the stars that sparkled in the sky. Each twinkling and shining its brightest, as if trying to outdo the others. Their beauty was amazing. The deep midnight blue sky, speckled with millions of tiny white, shining specs, made Deidara a little reluctant to go back to the Akatsuki base. The view of the stars was never this good back at base. There were too many lights obstructing the dim illumination.

The blond closed his eyes in exhaustion. He had put up a royal fight of the minds with Gaara these past two years. He had to be strong and be careful of his wording and actions. Otherwise, Gaara would have him killed. Or would try to. Deidara could beat him. He was sure of it. If not, he needed to do some serious training.

As he laid there, his thoughts drifted back to a certain red headed puppeteer. The blond smiled. Those beautiful chocolate eyes made him feel welcome. The way they sparkled ever now and then. The part Deidara loved most about them was that they only sparkled for him. They only shone brightly for him. His eyes were two lonely stars that were looking for their sky. And they had found it in Deidara's cerulean blue eyes.

His eyes weren't the only thing that were great about Sasori, however. True, he could see into his danna's soul just by looking, but that wasn't all there was to the puppeteer. He was like a puzzle that was begging to be solved. As corny as it sounded, Sasori was still very much a mystery to Deidara. And he wanted to solve it. Of course, he had to get past the negative emotions and insecurity, not to mention the coldness, but Deidara was sure, if given the chance, he could, and would, solve the mystery that was Sasori.

During the two years at Mount Fuji, Sasori had not once thought of Deidara. That part of his was long gone. He was at first hurt, but then as the months progressed, he found himself slowly forgetting every bit of happiness Deidara brought him. That's the thing with memory. It slowly faded away in time. It never lasted forever. Sasori even forgot the blond's voice. It wasn't that he didn't care enough to remember, that wasn't at all it. He just got so engulfed in his mission that he simply didn't think about anything else. And over time, his not remembering Deidara, caused the memories he had of the Iwa-nin to go away.

Sasori grew frustrated with himself. As he walked back to the Akatsuki base in the sanctity of Hiruko, the puppeteer wracked his brain to remember that which he forgot. He couldn't help but feel a sense of vacancy and emptiness. Like an important part of him was missing. A part which he needed desperately to get by in this miserable life. He felt as if his sun was gone. Normally, he wouldn't care. Normally, he was content being hollow and empty. It was how he was used to being. But then it changed by someone. Someone whose face Sasori couldn't remember for the life of him.

The Suna-nin gingerly brought his hand to his chest, over his encased heart. He felt a sort of electricity when he touched it. For a split second, he felt a subtle warmth and softness. But it was not from him. From someone else. Sasori sat there, utterly confused. If he were human, he'd have a raging headache right about now. He closed his eyes and saw a face. Sasori studied it behind his eyes. Who was this person? The high, graceful cheekbones. The arrogant, yet comforting and childish grin. The shining, innocent blue eyes. The heavenly blond hair that looked oh so soft. The feminine, yet masculine figure.

Sasori's eyes shot open. "Deidara," he breathed with realization. That was his sun. He was the sun to his sky. The stars in his sky. The love in his heart. The puppeteer felt horrible for forgetting him. All the memories came rushing back. The smile. Oh, that smile. The one that could make anyone go weak in the knees. And Sasori was no different. He had fallen for the blond. Badly. The last existing memory he had of the blond, however, was him breaking up with his little nymph. The Suna born frowned. How could he? After all they did. After all they said.

Sasori bowed his head. He clutched his chest roughly. He felt the same emotion he felt two years ago. It was heart wrenching and stomach turning. Regret. He regretted every negative thing he said or did to Dei. He missed his voice. His hyperactivity. The way he looked at him with love and acceptance. Sasori missed it all. He never thought it possible. The only reason Deidara was so cruel to him when they all separated was because he was sick of hiding his pain. Sasori knew that. He wished he could make things right.

Was it simply his own fear that drove Sasori to break up with Deidara? Or was it concern for Deidara? Sasori didn't know. He knew he had to find out though. The blond would want answers. Sasori sighed. Something as trivial as emotions shouldn't be affecting him this bad. He made it back to base in Hiruko and was greeted by Kisame and Itachi. They stared at him and Kisame shook his head. The puppeteer had the right mind to tell them off, but was greeted by that voice he longed to hear for the past two years.

"I'm alive, yeah!" came the chipper, hyperactive voice the red head remembered. Sasori stopped mid step and turned to look at the blond through Hiruko's withered, hard eyes. He looked the same. If anything, he looked more mature. Deidara was now nineteen. The Suna born had forgotten. Unable to look at the beauty that was his partner, and ex, Hiruko turned and scuttled away to his room. Once past the door, the hunched over puppet waddled over to the bed. The back popped off and Sasori stood, cracking his back. He hadn't once left the shelter of Hiruko for the past two years. Not even to eat. Instead, he had Hiruko open up so he could get the food. Otherwise, he was isolated. Cut off from the world. Oblivious to those warm touches Deidara once showed him.

The Suna-nin shook his head angrily as he sat on the bed. He pulled Hiruko up to him so he could tweak a few things. The tail was damaged from a confrontation with the Yonbi. The bastard creature attacked him without warning. Sasori cursed his luck. At least he wounded it to get it away. After all, if he were to kill it, Pein would have a conniption fit.

As the Suna puppeteer sat there, tweaking the weapons arsenal inside Hiruko, he heard a light rapping at the door. He lifted his head and shrugged it off. It wasn't important. Nothing was important anymore since he made the mistake of the century: breaking up with Deidara. He could still feel the light tracing of the delicate fingers that were Deidara's, outlining his scorpion symbol on his heart container. It all came back as a dream. The one time he was ever able to feel anything was when he was near his blond bird. Physical or emotional, the brat made him feel it all.

There was another knock at the door, this time louder. Sasori lost his patience and threw a screwdriver at the door. "Nani!?" he growled.

There was a slight chuckle before the door opened. "You're still temperamental, yeah," came the soft voice that belonged to his...or rather, used to be his, blond. The mud brown eyes that belonged to the puppeteer remained cold and emotionless. He was too far gone to show any emotion, such as happiness or love, for the Iwa-nin. Sasori shrugged and saw the blond retrieve the screwdriver. He walked over to the bed, where the red head sat, and handed it to him quietly with that same heart warming smile of his. "Some things never change, un," he said softly.

Sasori felt what little heart he had left break at that tone. "What do you care?" he spat. Why was he being so cruel when he was the one that ended things? He had no right. His subconscious was mentally screaming at him for it.

The blond sighed and crossed his arms. "Ya know, Sasori...you really need to stop-"

"Don't lecture me, brat," he ground out, tightening Hiruko's hinge. "If you need something, spit it out. If not, there's the door," he said, pointing the tool at the door with cold eyes.

The blond's soft blue eyes hardened as Sasori basically told him to fuck off. What he didn't know was that this was Sasori's way of dealing with heartache. Deidara didn't understand that it hurt the red head just to be in the same room with him. The blond sighed. He got up quietly, him having taken a seat next to his danna after he took the tool. He walked to the door. "I just came to show you I was still alive, un. But...I guess you don't care, yeah," he said indignantly, leaving with a slam of the door.

Sasori sighed in frustration and felt a headache. He stopped rubbing his temples. Wait. Headache? He wasn't human...so why-

His eyes widened exponentially and he stood abruptly. Could it be that his jutsu was weakening? Could it be that he was regaining his normal human abilities? Though his body was puppet, he still had his real body. His actual body. He blinked and immediately switched to it. Once settled, he proceeded to pinch his arm. He felt a pain where the pinch was and he released a small gasp. He had to tell Deidara!

As Deidara walked through the hallway, his feet dragged, his shoulders sagged. He still loved his danna, but apparently Sasori got over him. That was to be expected, right? They had been away from each other for two whole years. Sasori and Deidara never talked. The only person they relayed back to was Pein. And only Pein. The blond sighed heavily as he walked to his room.

As he walked, he bumped into someone, his sight turned downward. His head shot up and was met by the fiery red eyes of the Uchiha elder, Itachi. The blond glared, still hating him for what he did to him. The bastard was the whole reason he went through this unnecessary trouble. If he had simply been left alone...

Itachi stared down at him silently before pinning him against the wall by his neck, just like he did to Sasuke so long ago. He leaned closer to the blond and pressed his lips against the sculptor's. Deidara's eyes widened. He hated him, so why was he kissing him? And it was just the blond's luck that the object of his affection was turning the corner to see them. Sasori froze mid step as he viewed the sight before him. Deidara against the wall, Itachi kissing him, Deidara's hands on the Uchiha's chest, a blush present on his cheeks.

As Sasori looked on, he failed to notice the blond struggling to get Itachi off. Instead, he viewed it as him trying to take off his Akatsuki cloak. The red head was thoroughly disgusted. He showed no sign of it, though. He just turned on his heel and went back to his room.

Deidara whimpered and realized what it looked like. Finally, Itachi let up. The Uchiha smirked and left to his room. The Iwa-nin slid down the wall quietly, tears threatening to spill. Sasori really didn't care about him. Normally, he would have saved him. Just now, he looked disgusted and hateful. Not to mention jealous as sin!

The blond stood and decided he would attempt to make things right with the red head that was his partner. Things were not as easy though. That sight looked very bad. Sasori and him had just gotten in a fight, and here he was kissing someone else in plain view. Things would not blow over well for the two. Deidara felt horrible. He needed Sasori. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't.

With that, Deidara ran to Sasori's bedroom. He knocked on the door desperately. "Danna!?" he yelled, tears threatening to spill over. There were quiet steps heard inside, leading to the door. Deidara started to get nervous. "Danna? Come on, un!" he called, knocking on the door again. Tears were hanging at the corner of his visible eye. The door opened, revealing a very pissed looking Sasori. His eyes held nothing but hatred and disgust, which ended up making the Iwa-nin feel even worse. "Danna, you don't-"

"Spare me, brat. What you and Uchiha do is your own business. Do not come to me with your problems," Sasori spat, trying to close the door in the blond's face.

"Danna, wait, un!" he cried, slamming his hand against the door, stopping it from closing. The red head glared at him, threatening to make him experience the worst of his poisons if he did not release the door. "Glare at me all you want, but you don't know what happened, yeah!" the younger cried, glaring back as well.

"You act as if I give a shit," he growled back, his hurt and anger coming through his well built mask. Damn this blond for making him feel these emotions. Damn him for making him show his weaknesses.

The blond seemed to have shrunk back a bit at those words. "If you didn't care...then why did you look so jealous, un?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

Sasori lost his temper. He grabbed Deidara's wrist and yanked him into the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, Sasori pinned his ex lover against the door. Deidara whimpered a bit, trying to hide his pain. The red head glared at him, his face twisted in a sadistic way. "You are not understanding. I said I don't care. It's your life. Not mine. I couldn't give two shits what you do with your life. But if you wish to make out with someone, move it to a room. There are some people that do not want to see it," he growled in an eerie calm voice.

The Iwa born stared at Sasori and saw his hurt. It had hurt him. He reluctantly brought his hand up to the other's face. Before he could touch him, the angered red head grabbed his wrist harshly. His wrists were now pinned to the door by his head, an angry Suna-nin staring back at him. "Danna-"

"Don't call me that, Deidara."

The blond had had enough. He pursed his lips together at what he was about to do. He quickly leaned forward, capturing the older's lips with his own. The red head froze. He could feel it. For once in years...he could feel it. Nonetheless, Sasori pulled away and pushed Deidara against the door roughly, backing away as if he had been struck. He glared at the blond. Said Iwa man just stared at him, searching the brown eyes for any hints as to what he was feeling. He looked for a while until he found what he was hoping for. "Danna, can I please explain myself?" he asked softly, his brow furrowed in pain and sadness.

Sasori remained silent, still trying to calm himself. His fists were clenched at his sides angrily. His face held no emotion, but his body shook with rage and something else. Taking his danna's silence as a sign to continue, Deidara allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He lowered his head, his blond hair falling into his eyes and covering his face. "Itachi forced it, yeah...I didn't want to kiss him, un. You should know that. I hate him, yeah." He raised his head to look at the red head. Tears were falling down his cheeks. "I still love you, danna," he cried quietly.

The Suna born couldn't believe his ears. His fists reluctantly stopped shaking and unclenched. Possibly against his will. He couldn't be certain. All he knew was that he was either being played, or Deidara meant it. The blond pushed himself off the door and ran to the puppeteer. He flung his arms around him, causing Sasori to stumble a bit. He looked down at the blond that had him in a tight embrace and who was crying into his chest desperately. His anger wouldn't completely diminish. But this time...it wasn't at Deidara. Or even Itachi. It was at himself for what he did two years ago.

"Danna, please...say something!" he cried desperately, grip tightening around his danna. When Sasori was this quiet, he was usually contemplating something. Deidara didn't want to think of what the red head could, and would, do to him with his anger shot through the roof like this. Instead of a slap, punch, choke, or anything of that nature like Deidara was expecting, he felt arms wrap around him. The hold held uncertainty and reluctance. "Danna-"

"Shut up, brat," he said stoically. The blond lowered his head and took in the feeling of his danna holding him. It brought back so many memories. So many memories that had been nagging him for years. He truly missed his danna more than anything. It felt good to have him hold him like this again. Even if it were only for a few minutes. Even if it was a one time thing.

They stood there in each other's arms for a while. No words were spoken. No promises were made. Nothing. Just holding each other. But it was enough to make both of them happy. The happiest they've ever been in the two years they were separated. The blond suddenly started slipping down, almost falling. Sasori tightened his grip around him and looked down at him. His brow twitched. The blond had fallen asleep. What a drag...

TBC


	2. Questioning the Relationship

A/N: Well well well...Dei and Sasori...no comment...Here's the next chapter. It's 5:30 am...oi vey...this should be interesting...once again...insomnia is kicking my ass...HERE'S THE STORY!! Ja ne! Reviews make Kittie happy!

* * *

**Fated Reunion**

_Chapter 2: Questioning the Relationship and Anger Issues_

* * *

It had been hours since Sasori put Deidara to bed. The blond twit had fallen asleep on him. It didn't matter. The red head hoped he wouldn't remember a thing, just like usual. Unless his memory had gotten better throughout the years...

Sasori discarded that thought quickly. He looked at the blond sleeping on his bed. He still looked the same. He still held his innocence, even though his innocence was nonexistent. The red head shook that thought away from his head quickly. The last thing he needed to be thinking about was all the intimate moments they had shared together. They had just seen each other again and here he was thinking of what it would feel like to be with him again. Damn his human heart and emotions.

The Suna born sighed quietly and went back to work on his poisons. Well, tried to. The blond invaded his thoughts again. It was just like when they first met. All he ever thought about. All he ever saw. All he ever breathed. Deidara was his drug and Sasori was addicted. Brown eyes fell upon the pale skin of the blond. He stared for what seemed like hours. He saw him stirring and decided it best to turn away. If he stared any longer, he would be tempted to jump in bed with him.

"Danna..." the blond called in his sleep. The red head was cursed. He banged his head against the desk, cursing his luck. He heard rustling and a small whimper. That was it. Sasori shot up from his desk and went over to his bed. He sat down and pulled the blond's head into his lap once more, just like old times when nightmares of Orochimaru haunted him. He stroked the blond hair gently, looking down at him with caring and soft brown eyes. It was as if they never separated in the first place.

The red head kept asking himself "why me?" He received no answer. He just thought it to be punishment for making the mistake of a lifetime. As he stared down at his blond partner, he noticed he had calmed down a little. Sasori's lips twitched in an almost grin. Smiling didn't come easily to him anymore. All he had was brief moments where he thought he could smile. The blond called out to him once more. This time, it was a content call. Deidara snuggled into him, his head on the red head's thigh. A hand was brought up to his head, right in front of his face. It was a weak fist and the other rested on his danna's knee. It was hard to believe the blond was still asleep.

Thin fingers twirled the blond hair between them in thought. It just occurred to him. Where did they stand? What exactly were they to each other now? Deidara loved him. He admitted it. Sasori loved Deidara. But he has failed to admit it yet. He had done everything opposite of his feelings. He thought he was helping himself by keeping the Iwa artist away again. Once again...his instincts were wrong.

He blinked away his thoughts when he felt a hand grab his own. He looked down and saw that his hand that was previously tangled in blond hair, was now being held in the blond's. Brown met blue once again. There was no smile on Deidara's face. There was no smirk. No grin. No emotion. He just stared, silently asking a question. The same one Sasori had just been contemplating. The red head laced his fingers with the blond's before averting his glance out the window. He didn't know how to act. "Sasori-"

"Make up your mind of what you want to call me, brat."

The blond smiled and took it as a sign that Sasori wanted his nickname back. He settled back down, his temple on the red head's thigh. "Danna...is there a chance...we can-"

"I don't know." Sasori figured he might as well get that out there. He wanted to try again with Deidara. Honestly, he did. His pride wouldn't allow him though. As per usual.

"Oh..." came the soft reply of the blond. He felt a hand run through his hair once more. He curled up and snuggled as close as he could to his danna. "Do you still hate me, un?" he asked quietly, scared of the answer.

Sasori sighed and sat the blond up. He pulled him into his lap, cradling him against his chest, his cheek against the blond's head. "I never hated you, Deidara," he said, devoid of emotions once again. The blond released a small breath that was being held during all this. "I...could never...hate you," he said with difficulty.

The Iwa-nin blushed and stole a look up at his danna. He smiled briefly at the look on his face. It was an embarrassed, honest, innocent one. A very rare look for Sasori. "Are you willing to try again, un?" he asked quietly. He didn't know the answer and he was scared to. Hopefully, Sasori still loved him. He just said he never hated him, but he said nothing of falling out of love with him. And Sasori wasn't acting like he loved him. He was just being civil. The same Suna-nin Deidara met years ago. The same as when he escaped Orochimaru. He reverted back to his old ways...

The red head sighed and sat up, giving the blond free access to move his head if he wished. His grip on the sculptor loosened as he leaned back against the head board. "I cannot be sure. I made a mistake..." he said in his usual quiet tone.

Deidara blinked and looked at him. "Mistake, un?" he questioned, unsure of what he meant. He had an idea, but he couldn't be too sure.

Sasori sighed in frustration. "I have to spell out everything for you, brat," he said with a playful smirk. The other Sasori was showing himself. The red head really was bipolar. As was every other member of the Akatsuki. Deidara blinked and looked at his danna, awaiting an explanation. Brown eyes averted themselves away from blue in shame. "I shouldn't have done that..." he said, just barely above a whisper.

The blond caught on. He leaned his head against the puppeteer's chest gently. "It's alright, danna...I know why you did it, yeah," he whispered back, feeling Sasori's arms tighten around him.

"I thought I knew what I was doing, Dei. I thought if I broke up with you...and we weren't together...it would be easier if either of us died." The younger artist nodded in understanding. "It only made things worse. It made the feeling worse. The worry. The pain. It didn't go away until the first year. Your face faded from my memory. Everything about you faded." At this confession, a strangled sob was heard from the younger. This only succeeded in making the marionette feel worse than before. "It wasn't until I made my way back...that I remembered the light of my life," he whispered as he buried his face in Deidara's neck.

The sculptor released a small sob and whimper as he flung his arms around his danna's neck. He missed him so much. And to hear that he was the light of his life...it made the blond very happy. So overcome with joy was he, that he didn't even realize he was nearly suffocating his danna and straddling him. They had fallen when he threw his arms around him. Sasori slid down the head board and to his side. They were now laying in a very awkward position...

Deidara was straddling Sasori's hip bone, him laying on his side with part of his back on the bed. His body was twisted uncomfortably. The blond's face was in the crook of his danna's neck. The puppeteer literally looked like a rag doll of some sorts, or a very human looking plushy. Sasori patted the blond's arm, signalling the lack of air. The blond artist squeaked and quickly sat up, releasing his danna. The red head sucked in a breath of air and laid there. He looked at the blond out of the corner of his eye and stared. "Sorry, danna," he laughed quietly.

Sasori brushed it off and got comfortable. He closed his eyes and felt the blond shifting. He felt a dip in front of him. A brown eye cracked itself open to see what the other was up to. He saw his blond partner laying on his side, staring at him with a small smile. "What is it, brat?" he asked as he closed his eyes once more.

The Iwa born laughed at the name. He had his old nickname back. He reached forward and gently brushed the red strands of hair from Sasori's face. "I missed you, yeah," came the gentle, loving voice Sasori remembered.

The red head opened his eyes and looked into the blue ones of his partner. It was silent for a while between the two, Deidara smiling the whole time and Sasori just staring. _'Why would he miss me when I made his life hell that one day?'_ he mentally questioned himself. _'It doesn't matter, idiot. He missed you. That's all that matters,'_another side of him argued. Sasori smirked and wrapped an arm around the blond idiot. He pulled him closer and into his chest before burying his face in the blond hair. "I missed you, too, brat," he said back to him, his voice softer than intended.

"I'm glad, un," came a small whisper before a kiss was placed on the puppeteer's chest. Silence fell over them once more. There was a knock at the door, much to Sasori's annoyance. "Want me to get it, un?" the blond offered quietly. Sasori debated it for a while until he nodded and released the blond brat to do what he wanted. He felt the bed dip then raise as Deidara made his way off the bed and to the door. Sasori listened carefully. "Who are you, un?" he heard the blond question.

The next thing the red head heard was a thump and a squeak, followed by a laugh. "Tobi is Tobi!" came a hyperactive voice, worse than Deidara's. The red head sat up quickly. He looked down at the two men on the floor. He raised a brow. The blond looked pissed. On top of him, hugging the life out of him, was a black haired boy in an orange mask. Sasori knew this guy would be a problem sooner or later.

"Get off, un!" the blond growled, trying to pry the other off of him. When he saw it was useless, he shook with anger. With one movement, he threw Tobi into a door. The other slid down, whining in pain. Deidara stood and glared at him. "I said, get off," he growled. The red head blinked at he sudden anger of his partner. He smirked. "Get out before I blow you up, yeah!" he growled, his eyes a steely blue.

Sasori got off the bed when he saw one of his brat's creations in his hands. He ran to his side and grabbed his wrist. "Do not blow up my room, Deidara," he warned. The blond was about to protest until he heard his danna speak again and redirect his attention. "As for you...the only thing I have to say to you...is get out of my room."

Tobi's head fell and his shoulder's slumped. "Tobi just wanted to meet sempai," he said in a pout.

The red head looked at Deidara accusingly. "Exactly how many people have you been with, Dei?" he teased, but being partly serious.

The blond blushed angrily and slapped Sasori before walking out. Tobi watched and quickly followed. The marionette touched his cheek and felt a stinging sensation. He started to laugh as if he were insane. He could feel it. He could really feel it. And man, did it hurt like a bitch!

Deidara stormed through the halls, Tobi in tow. "Stop following me, un!" the blond snapped, turning on the other angrily, his fists clenched.

"Sempai...why did you slap red?" Tobi asked curiously.

The blond glared and huffed, stomping off again. "None of your business, you little shit," he growled. He stormed into the kitchen and ran into a hard chest. He looked up in frustration and saw crimson eyes glaring down at him. He glared back and felt himself snap. He punched the Uchiha in the cheek and Itachi stayed where he was, not budging from the hit. "Baka yaro, un! You almost ruined everything!"

The Uchiha turned his head back to look down at Deidara. In an instant, Deidara had been flung against a wall, a bruise appearing on his left cheek. He fell down the wall and spat up blood. He glared at the incoming Sharingan user. "Do not assault me, Deidara," came the cold voice of Itachi.

Tobi ran off and to Sasori's room. He burst through the door and pointed from where he came. "Red! Sempai and Itachi-sama are fighting!" he yelled frantically.

Sasori blinked and pushed past him to run to the kitchen. He saw Deidara pinned against the wall, Itachi's hand at his throat, just as before. He felt his anger rising at the abuse to his blond. He stopped and blinked. _His_blond? Realization slapped him in the face once again. He wanted Deidara back. And he would show him later. Now, he had to stop Itachi from strangling him to death.

The red head stepped in and grabbed Itachi's wrist roughly. He glared at the Uchiha elder and Itachi glared back. He released him before calmly walking away. The blond coughed and collapsed, almost hitting the floor if Sasori would not have grabbed him. He picked the blond up, bridal style, and carried him back to his room. Once inside, he shut the door quietly. He walked over to his bed and set Deidara on it gently. He knelt in front of him on the floor. The blond stared at the floor. The marionette brushed the blond bangs aside again, tucking them behind his brat's ear.

The sculptor looked up at him timidly. The Suna born leaned forward and kissed the upcoming bruise. Deidara felt tears coming to his eyes. A tear fell on Sasori's lips, causing the red head to look at him curiously. He saw the blue eyes smiling and he grinned. "I was attempting to joke earlier," he grinned.

A small laugh came from the younger as he hugged him gently. "Danna...I'm sorry, yeah," he laughed. The older blinked, not fully understanding what he was apologizing for. Was he apologizing for laughing at him, or was he apologizing for slapping him? Sasori wasn't sure, but he was happy he could hear the blond's laugh again. Deidara looked at his danna with a small smile. "Sorry for slapping you earlier, un," he said on a slightly newer note.

The red head nodded. He pulled himself in between the blond's legs and held him close. He gingerly rubbed his cheek with a small smirk. "That hurt," he said monotonously, but it was slightly comical.

Deidara laughed hysterically until he registered exactly what his danna said. "Wait..._what_!?" he exclaimed, clearly in shock of Sasori admitting to feeling anything. This caused said red head to snicker. The blond held his danna's face in his hands and stared at him in disbelief. "You...you can feel this, yeah?" he asked, trying to make sure.

Sasori nodded. He held the pale hands on his cheek and grinned. "I can feel it," he smiled, looking like he was on the brink of tears.

"But...but you said you couldn't feel _anything_, yeah!" the Iwa artist yelled again, still sort of shocked and freaked out. This earned another laugh from Sasori. "Close your eyes, un," the blond quickly ordered, taking his hands back from his danna's cheeks. Sasori did so, thinking the brat wanted to test the fact. He waited patiently, his arms at his sides. He suddenly felt a light-as-a-feather kiss on his collarbone. He shuddered silently and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist softly. It was true. If you closed your eyes, it heightened the sensation. That kiss was enough to turn the red head on again. "Danna...how?" came the silent voice of his brat.

Sasori just rested his head on the blond's collarbone. "I think the jutsu is weakening," he whispered back, voice full of lust. This made the other whine and shudder. The Suna born felt himself being hauled up and then down. In an instant, Sasori was laying on top of Deidara, between his legs. He stared down at his blond and rubbed his thumb across the other's cheek softly.

"Danna...what does that mean, un?" he asked, sort of fearfully.

The marionette shook his head and looked to the side in thought. "I'm not too sure, Dei. I think the jutsu is wearing off...I might be regaining my humanity," he said with a small smile. The brown eyes of his seme were glassy. The blond inhaled sharply at this. The warm brown eyes turned to the soft blue ones and stared. "Stay with me, Dei," he whispered softly, bringing their faces closer. Breaths were felt on their lips from the other, showing their need and want. "Don't leave my side."

Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around his danna's neck. "Never, un," he whispered. Their lips collided in a heated, passionate kiss. So long have they both gone without the taste of another. So long have they gone without any contact or love from anyone. Sasori had been so reserved and isolated. Deidara had been so alone and neglected. Tongues mingled in both mouths, trying to have as much of the other in their mouths as possible. The Suna born's hands did not stay still for long. They longed to feel every inch of Deidara. This time, he could actually _feel_his blond lover. "Danna?" came a small whisper from the aroused Iwa artist.

Sasori looked at him, tearing his mouth away from the other's neck. Brown met blue once again. "Danna? Um...does this mean you want me back...un?" he blushed.

The red head could't help but break out into laughter. His forehead met the blond's collarbone as his body shook with silent waves of laughter. This only succeeded in making his partner blush more. Sasori's laughter died down and he resumed eye contact with his love. "You've always been mine. And you always will be, brat. And this does mean I want you back," he smirked. Deidara smiled warmly and a single tear fell from his exposed eye. "Be mine again, Dei," the red head more or less asked.

TBC


	3. Yours Once More

A/N: Alright...sorry if it seemed a little snippy last chapter...not my fault. Working through writer's block, watching Metalocalypse, listening to Story of the Year/Atreyu/Bullet for my Valentine/Metallica...yeah...multitasking rocks! Lol anyways...for those of you questioning Sasori possibly getting his humanity back again...you'll find out about that later on in the story. I have an idea. And I'm rolling with it. In this chapter...one of my famous lemons! Lol Enjoy, pervs! Ja ne!

* * *

**Fated Reunion **

_Chapter 3: Yours Once More_

* * *

Deidara's eyes watered at Sasori's sudden choice to 'pop the question.' Unable to contain himself any longer, his arms were flung around the other's neck and pulled him close. His lips crashed against the other's in a heated, passionate, rough kiss. The blond forced his tongue in the other's mouth. Sasori was a bit taken aback by his partner's sudden aggressiveness. Nonetheless, he kissed back with his own forceful kiss. The war of dominance waged on for quite some time. Tongues mingled with the other and teeth nipped at each other's bottom lips.

Eventually, however, the kiss had to be broken for air. And so it was. Deidara broke the kiss to take in a deep breath of air. He looked up at his danna with a small smile. "It took you long enough, danna," he smiled.

Sasori smirked, running his hands up his blond's back to his uplifted shoulder. His hands cupped his shoulders, holding them gently. He looked over his lover and couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked right now. His blue eyes were clouded over in passion and lust. His soft lips were a bruised pink and slightly parted, exhaling labored pants. Sasori observed the swift rise and fall of his chest. His pale skin glistened with a thin veil of sweat. His legs trembled as they rested against Sasori's hips. The heavenly blond hair was tousled and matted from the yanking and grabbing. His blond truly looked remarkable.

As Deidara stared at Sasori, he watched his tan, muscular body tremble with anticipation. His brown eyes held a certain lust and passion Deidara remembered seeing so long ago. The red hair of his danna was sticking out every which way. Some hung in his eyes, somewhat shielding the beautiful brown eyes from his view. His fingers curled around the blond's pale shoulders, caressing them lightly. His lips were bruised a little from the kiss they had just ended. His elegant cheeks were sprinkled with a light blush. But not from embarrassment; it was from his arousal.

The Suna born leaned down to his blond's ear, nibbling the lobe softly. He heard a small whimper of pleasure from the object of his affection and released it to speak to him. "I missed you, Dei," he whispered delicately. He kissed the blond's temple softly before he heard another small whimper. This time, the puppeteer noticed a slight difference. He sat up a little to look down at Deidara. He saw tears leaking down the side of his face. The corner of his mouth curved upward in a lopsided grin as he looked into the blue eyes. He retracted an arm from holding the blond's shoulders to softly wipe away the tears.

Deidara felt more tears coming as he replayed the soft words of his danna in his head. Sasori kissed away the last of his tears before kissing his forehead. The younger kissed his danna's lips softly. After a few seconds, he pulled away to look at him. "I missed you, too, yeah," he whispered back.

The Suna puppeteer smirked and held him close. He nuzzled his nose to his neck affectionately. "I'm glad we're on the same page," he whispered seductively, his voice holding the lust Deidara missed for so long. There was a small shudder that erupted through the younger's body. Sasori kissed the blond's neck before slowly slipping his fingers under his shirt. He slowly raised the shirt, barely dragging his fingers up the sculptor's ribs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

When the shirt was raised to his neck, the older of the two pulled away from the tender neck to remove it. Once the bothersome article of clothing was tossed aside, Deidara took the opportunity to sit up and nibble at his lover's chest. His hand mouth nipped at the navel under his shirt, while his actual mouth nipped at the collarbone. Sasori shuddered and arched a little, being able to feel it more than ever. He let out a low hiss and entangled his hand in the blond hair. He yanked Deidara's head back in a swift movement, crashing his lips against the blond's in a lustful kiss.

The blond moaned quietly at his danna's forcefulness. His hands fell to his danna's hips and just stayed there. The red head used his body weight to push his blond back on his back. Sasori sat on his hands and knees over the blond, lips locked in a lustful, needy kiss. He bit the blond's bottom lip and took in the quiet moans he missed for so long. He moved his kisses to his lover's neck, teasing the delicate flesh between his teeth softly. He felt Deidara arch beneath him, trying desperately to get their pelvic regions to touch. He missed. He let out a small whimper, earning a snicker from Sasori.

"Patience, brat," he whispered, leaning on his left hand so his right could trail over the blond's body. Now that he could feel, he wanted to feel every single inch of his blond's body. And it felt wonderful. His skin was so soft. Baby soft. As if it had never been violated in the first place. His right hand cupped the blond's cheek, him pulling away from his lover's neck to stare into the blue eyes he missed. Their eyes locked and their eyes spoke for them. No words were needed. They saw the extent of love for each other in their eyes. That was all the reassurance they needed.

Sasori's hand trailed from the pale cheek to his neck, lightly tracing the protruding collarbone. The red head couldn't get over how soft his partner's skin was. He missed out on this for so long. He watched the blond's expressions. There was nothing lustful about the way he looked. Strictly love. Only love. His hand trailed lower, taking in his lost sense of touch while he still could. A grin broke out on his face. "So soft, Dei," he whispered gently.

The blond blinked and smiled. He ran his fingers down the middle of the blond's chest. His hand flattened when he made it to his upper stomach. He smoothed his way down the pale stomach, following the dip of his navel, his fingertips playing at the waistband. His fingers easily slipped between the fabric, trailing downward even further. He felt the blond curls and smirked at his lover's reaction. He gasped and his face lit up with red, becoming even more attractive to the red head. "I love you, Dei," Sasori whispered quietly to his younger lover.

Deidara smiled and held his partner's face in his hand. He tilted his head back a little, Sasori taking the silent hint and kissing him lightly. The blond ran his hand over the tanned skin of his danna. He let his hand rest on the broad shoulder as he kissed him softly. The red head pulled away far enough so his lips still brushed against his blond's. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly, searching for any and all signs of love for one another. "I love you, too, danna," Deidara whispered after a brief period of silence.

The Suna born smirked and hooked his fingers in the waistband of the younger's pants. The Iwa artist smiled and helped his danna remove his pants. Once the pants were down and off, Sasori threw them in a pile with Deidara's discarded shirt. The red head took the time to remove his own shirt, his muscles contracting slightly from the movement. Deidara was mesmerized at the beautiful sight that was only meant for him. The puppeteer discarded it in the same pile and just looked down at his partner.

The Iwa born ran his hands down his danna's sides and stopped at his pants. His eyes held a question, asking if it was alright. Sasori just smirked and grabbed Deidara's hands in his own, helping him remove them. He tossed them aside and stayed on his knees, holding Deidara's hands in his. Nothing could be more perfect than right now. As he stared, he saw a mischievous look in his brat's eyes. Before he could question it, he was flung onto his back with the sculptor straddling him. He wore a confident smirk as he stared down at him.

He watched the blond kiss his way down his collarbone, his chest, his navel. Blue eyes stared innocently at him. The blond kissed his danna's thighs, nipping ever so gently. He then dragged his tongue up the underside of his member, earning a shiver from the older. The feeling was amplified now that he had feeling. He could feel it before, but damn did this feel better! He felt the brat lick his tip before taking him in entirely. The Suna born damn near choked on his own inhalation of air. He let out a long, breathy moan, arching his back off the bed.

Deidara looked up at him, taking in the reactions. All he could think was he finally heard his danna moan. Actually moan. Not the quiet, reserved crap he remembered before. But then again, that was beautiful, too. This was better. End of story. He started a slow up and down momentum, sliding his tongue over the tip a few more times. He tasted a salty substance on the tip of his tongue and smirked. He had his danna's attention. Just like always.

The blond rubbed tiny circles on his danna's hips, rubbing the right spot on the delicate flesh. He took his danna in as far as he could go, deep throating him easily. "Dei!" Sasori moaned in a strangled gasp. His hand embedded itself in the blond hair, fisting it unintentionally. The blond nearly moaned at the feeling of his aggressive danna. He came up again, releasing the red head's throbbing member from his mouth. He glanced up at the aroused Akatsuki member to see him glaring down at him in warning. "If this is your idea of a joke, end it now," he growled, the threat not coming out quite like he wanted it to. It came out as more of a plea than a demand.

Deidara smiled mischievously. "Remember all those times you teased me, un?" he asked in a sing song voice. Sasori's glare intensified. He laughed and grabbed hold of his danna's member, stroking it slowly, allowing his hand mouth to lick and suckle parts every once in a while. The Suna born shivered unexpectedly, causing the smirk on the sculptor to become larger. Having enough of teasing his danna, he decided to pleasure him again. He leaned down once more, taking the head in his mouth. His tongue teased the slit once more, dragging more of the clear liquid from his Suna lover.

Sasori released a strangled sigh, getting somewhat frustrated at the blond's teasing. Deidara smirked and took his danna in once more. He deep throated him as if to say "what now?" The elder moaned and arched again, fisting the blond's hair in his hand frantically. Deidara started a steady swift pace, fulfilling his danna with each passing minute. He felt Sasori tense up. He increased his pace, driving the red head over the edge with a strangled moan and one final arch. He released into Deidara's mouth, the blond licking it all up and swallowing it. Once it was gone, he sat up to look at his elder. He crawled up to lay beside him to study his facial expressions.

What the blond saw was something priceless and breath taking. Sasori looked completely different. His face wasn't hard or collected. In fact, it looked rather...dazed, for lack of a better word. His lips were parted, allowing labored pants to escape the dark pink lips. His skin shimmered with a light coat of sweat. His expression was an exhausted, yet ready-to-go one. Deidara honestly couldn't read the red head's face. It was a puzzle that could never be solved. But he intended to find out what his danna was feeling. "Danna?" he whispered, curling up beside him cutely.

Sasori looked at Deidara, trying his best to collect himself. He failed. Miserably. Instead of words, the red head pulled the blond for a kiss. It wasn't like his usual forceful kisses. This kiss was passion-filled, much unlike Sasori. The blond didn't know what to make of his danna's behavior. He'd never seen him like _this_. Loving, sure. This...eh...no. The puzzle that was Sasori was slowly becoming harder and harder to solve. He was showing his true colors and Deidara was experiencing all of his locked away emotions.

The Iwa born kissed back, wrapping his arms around his danna softly. He felt the older pull him on top of him, running his hands up his back slowly and delicately. The blond shivered at the gentleness. Was it because he could feel again? Was this what was making Sasori so...gentle? Deidara wasn't sure, but he liked it. He broke the kiss for air and stared down at his danna with half lidded eyes. When his eyes refocused, he noticed that Sasori had regained his usual arrogant and demanding demeanor. The red head wore a smirk, suggesting something was about to happen, just like he always did when he was about to make love to his lover.

Sasori flipped Deidara onto his back, him on top. He stared down at his younger lover suggestively. The blond caught the hint and smirked back. He let the curiosity go for now. He wrapped his legs around his danna's hips, clinging to him tightly. Sasori sat up, dragging the blond with him into a sitting position. He grabbed Deidara's hips and stared into the blue eyes as he raised him up. The blond smiled and bent down to nip at Sasori's neck. He bit down roughly, dragging a groan and hiss from him, just as intended.

With one swift movement, the red head impaled himself inside Deidara. The younger screamed in pain, keeping his face buried in the tanned neck. His body shook with silent waves of want and need. The pain was greater than the first time. He felt his danna run his hands up his back gently, holding him affectionately. Soft kisses were placed on the pale skin, trying to calm him down. A silent apology in the form of kisses.

Deidara started to move on his danna, lifting and dropping slowly in small thrusts, trying to reacquaint himself with the forgotten feeling. Sasori let him do as he wished, trailing his hands down his back to firmly grasp his ass. Once he felt his lover's pace increase, he assisted him. He gripped Deidara firmly, lifting him almost completely off and impaling him harder each time. The blond moaned loudly near his danna's ear. Sasori joined his young partner occasionally, their sounds mixing in the room and filling each other's ears.

Deidara opened his eyes with a predatorial gleam in his innocent blue eyes. He roughly yanked his danna's head back by his hair and went to work at biting the tender flesh of his neck. Sasori shivered and moved his hands to Deidara's hips, tightening them roughly. The blond responded by biting harder and increasing his thrusts, showing his need. The red head was a bit startled at his partner's sudden aggressiveness, but he wasn't complaining. Instead, he roughly pushed Deidara on his back. He quickly reclaimed his place on top, thrusting back into him, roughly hitting the younger's prostate.

As if Sasori flipped a switch, Deidara went back to his uke self. He felt his danna's hands roughly grip his hips for leverage as he thrust into him wildly. That brief moment of Deidara's dominance was enough to turn Sasori on even more, if at all possible. As the Suna-nin thrust into his lover, he kept a demanding stare with the blond. The sculptor stared back, sort of. His eyes were half lidded as a pink blush settled on his cheeks. The look on his face was pure bliss for Sasori. That look alone made the throbbing even worse. That look was forever embedded in his brain. As long as he lived, he would never forget that look.

For now, he took it in and worked with it. His thrusts became harder and faster. His moans became louder, as did Deidara's, which surpassed his in volume. The blond wasn't moaning anymore. He was screaming. Sasori grabbed hold of his lover's throbbing member and started to stroke it swiftly. His glare softened into pure lust. Deidara moaned upon the sudden contact, arching into his danna. A few more thrusts and strokes sent the blond over the edge. Thanks to his heightened arousal, his seed shot up onto Sasori's neck.

The red head paid it no mind when he felt the muscles contract around him, sending him over the edge as well. He released inside his blond lover with a small moan of his name. Once the waves of his orgasm left him, he removed himself from the tight hole of his partner. He stayed above him, just staring, drinking in the afterglow. It was twice as good now. He couldn't ask for more. If it was this good all the time, Sasori would be set for life.

Deidara tried to steady his breathing. His eyes opened a little, just enough to see Sasori's trembling arm next to his shoulder. He tried to blink away the spots, but they refused to leave. The assault to his prostrate left him half dead (figuratively speaking...). He turned his tired gaze to his danna and saw the soft brown eyes staring back at him with the emotion he missed for so long: love. He weakly brought his hand up to rest on his danna's trembling arm. As soon as he did, as if a gust of wind blew over a tower of toothpicks, Sasori collapsed onto him, but not enough to crush him. The puppeteer caught himself on his elbows.

The blond watched as his danna's body shook violently above him. He'd never seen his danna tremble like this before. He weakly wrapped his arms around his lover, feeling him relax against him, body still trembling harshly. It was as if all the energy the puppeteer had was sucked out of him. Which it sort of was. "Danna?" Deidara breathed, unable to get his voice to go any higher from all the screaming he did.

Sasori weakly lifted his head. The furthest he got was resting his cheek on Deidara's collarbone. He really was drained if he couldn't even lift his head. The blond laughed breathlessly at his weak danna. "It looks...like I can sleep tonight, Dei," he whispered softly. Deidara smiled warmly and held his love close. Neither could find their breath. And that was alright. They didn't need to.

Deidara, being the one with the most energy between the two, covered them up with the sheet effortlessly. Once he was done, he let his fingers run through the soft hair of his danna. He placed a single kiss on the top of his head before letting his arm wrap around his danna's back. He felt his eyes defy his command to open. Deciding it was time for rest, the blond gave in to his exhaustion.

**TBC**


	4. A Past Due Update

A/N: I didn't really like that lemon as much as my other ones, but meh. It was different. Had to put in the dominant Dei. Even though it was...brief...Anyways. Allow me to explain the whole "Sasori can feel thing." He could feel before when he was in his human body, but now, the feeling was increased tenfold. Um...compare it to a pregnant woman's sense of feel. There are some instances where the sensory organs are heightened. That's now. This chapter...I can't really say where this is going. Maybe I'll get into the new threat...dunno. I just woke up a few hours ago...have a good idea and I'm rolling with it. Gotta love my weird dreams. Not really a dream...the first part of this actually happened to me! Lol. Except I didn't have to go on a mission...I had to go to school...that's even worse. It's...3:30 am here. Oi vey. Gonna be another long night! Thank Kami for spell check! About the Sharingan thing, near the middle/end: I will get into more detail at the end of this chapter. Ja ne!

* * *

**Fated Reunion**

_Chapter 4: A Past Due Update_

* * *

Deidara awoke sometime later the next day. His eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the intruding light that was the sun. Sasori forgot to close the curtains again. Sighing, the blond let his arm rest weakly over his eyes. He hadn't been in this much pain in a while. Even when it happened the first time, he didn't remember the pain being this bad. His whole body was cramping up. Every muscle in his body was on fire. It took all he had not to groan at the tight feeling. It was torture. He wasn't complaining about the mind blowing sex he and his danna shared. Oh, no. He was just complaining about his muscles not being used to it, like they should be.

His eyes finally adjusted to the bright sun, allowing his arm to slowly remove itself from his head. That in itself was a task. His arm muscles even hurt. And he didn't even use them that much! It was as if every muscle in his body was screaming at him. He could hear them now: 'You fucking idiot! How could you do this to us!?' Deidara sighed quietly. He blinked the sleep away a few times before looking down at he weight on his chest.

Sasori was sleeping. The blond had to literally do a double take. His eyes were wide as he took in the rarely seen sight. The puppeteer had actually fallen asleep. Deidara didn't know whether he should scream for joy, or cry at the beauty. He noticed that his hand was embedded in the red hair, softly holding his danna's head on his collarbone. He smiled. No doubt the red head would be in just about as much pain as he was now. He was _not_ looking forward to that.

Glancing out the window, Deidara estimated it to be about two in the afternoon. Not only was Sasori sleeping, but he was sleeping in, too. This truly was a treat. And here he was complaining about the blond sleeping late. The Iwa-nin looked back at his danna and gently kissed his head. "Danna," he called softly. When the red head didn't even stir, Deidara laughed a little. He really was exhausted. "Danna," he called, slightly louder. Sasori moved a little, burying his face in the blond's neck. The blond shivered at the tickling of his danna's warm breath. "Danna, time to get up, un," he whispered, trying not to get aroused this early. Especially when neither were up to fixing it.

"Be quiet, brat," Sasori growled quietly. He was probably sleep talking.

Deidara sighed and turned his head to the side, kissing his lover's forehead. "Danna? It's past noon, yeah," he whispered delicately.

At this, Sasori's eyes reluctantly opened. Though half lidded, Deidara could tell that he was trying to mask his pain. "Shit," his danna hissed. The pain just hit him. He weakly lifted his head, trying to work out the kinks in his neck. His eyes met Deidara's, who was staring back at him with a sympathetic look that said he knew how he felt. His muscles ached, his head throbbed, his neck hurt the most. There was an uncomfortable stinging and burning present. He tried to remember what happened that might have caused it. He had nothing. His forehead met Deidara's shoulder as he released a pained sigh. "Damn it."

Deidara brought his hand up to idly rub his danna's back. He turned his head to look at his danna. What he was greeted with was a round purple bruise. It looked as if he had been bitten. There was a few punctures in four spots. Most likely from canines. That's when it came back to the blond. He had bitten his danna in his heated frenzy. "Uh...d-danna?" he breathed, voice full of fear and embarrassment.

"There's a mark, isn't there?" he groaned. A whimper from his partner only confirmed it. He smirked. "I thought as much." He looked at the younger male and smirked when he saw the fear shining in the blue eyes. "Don't concern yourself about it. I'm fine." He kissed the blond softly before sighing. He had to get up. Might as well start the agonizing task. His forehead collided with the bed. His arms came up to rest on either side of Deidara's shoulders. He tried to focus his energy on his arms, willing them to support his weight. Once he knew they wouldn't give out on him, he pushed against the bed.

Deidara watched while his danna tried to sit up. The red head groaned as he got to his hands and knees. He glared at his shaking arms and tried to stop them. No such luck. He was drained. Even with sleep, his body was physically exhausted. He looked down at the blond, watching the amusement play out on his face. "If you laugh, Deidara, I swear I will rip out your vocal chords," he hissed.

Deidara started laughing, meeting his danna's glare with his own. "If you did that, then you wouldn't hear me scream your name, yeah," he whispered seductively, getting dangerously close to his danna's face. Sasori just glared at him for a minute before smirking. Deidara sat up more on his elbows to look at his danna. "We have an understanding, un," he said smugly.

Sasori grinned dangerously. The blond blinked and shrank back a little. "You know what?" he whispered, leaning back down to his lover. He saw the younger gulp nervously. The red head leaned closer until his face was by the Iwa man's ear. He stayed there in silence for a few seconds, letting his uke worry. He lightly kissed the pale neck before whispering delicately into his ear. "I love you, Deidara." With that, he got up slowly.

The blond just laid there, completely frozen. There definitely was a significant change in Sasori as of late. He didn't know what it was, but it kind of scared him. This made the puppet unpredictable. Usually, the blond could tell what he was thinking, thanks to their little sessions with each other. Lately, it was like he never even knew him at all. "Get up, brat." Deidara blinked out of his thoughts and watched his danna pull on his pants with difficulty. Once the pants were up and in place, Sasori turned back to his lover.

"Danna, what's wrong with you, un?" he asked quietly. Sasori stared silently, unsure of what he meant. Deidara averted his glance as he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. He winced at the shooting pain in his hips and lower region. He sighed heavily, lowering his head. "You're not acting right, un...is something wrong, danna?"

Sasori tried to understand. He thought over what he could mean and how he had been acting the past few nights. His gaze was fixated on the floor in thought, making him appear pissed. It just dawned on him that he had, in fact, been acting differently since he regained feeling. It must have been that his emotions were spilling out at his happiness. His stoic demeanor had slipped and faltered before around the blond brat, but as of late, it had been almost nonexistent.

Snapping from his thoughts, Sasori lifted his head to gaze at his partner, who was currently struggling to get dressed. "You're afraid," the puppeteer stated calmly. This one statement caused the blond to stop his actions immediately. The red head smirked and nodded in understanding as he went over to his blond lover. He stood in front of him. "You don't have to be afraid, Dei. It was just elation. I'm alright now." Deidara looked up at his danna to make sure he wasn't lying or hurt by what he said. When he saw the normal cold stare he was used to, he smiled and hugged him gently. Sasori rested his hand on the top of his head. "Hurry up. We're going to be late for the meeting."

A few minutes later, Sasori and Deidara made it to the main part of the Akatsuki base. Sasori walked in normally, trying to hide his pain to the best of his abilities. Even in his battle puppet body, he was in pain. How was that possible? Who knows... Deidara...He limped inside painfully. The Akasuna had to resist the urge to carry him. If he did, it would show weakness. Though he loved the brat with every fiber of his being, Deidara had to learn to deal with pain. Sasori took his seat and watched his blond partner limp in to his seat. Once he plopped into his seat, the two stared at each other apologetically. The younger started laughing when his danna smirked.

The others started to flood into the meeting room, the two lovers silencing themselves. When Pein finally sauntered into the room and took his seat, all bickering stopped. He took his seat next to Deidara and leaned back in relaxation. He looked over everyone to study their actions. Everyone but Deidara looked normal. "Deidara. Is there a problem?" he asked, raising a brow.

The blond grinned and waved his hand. "Nah."

Pein rolled his orange eyes and stared down at the paper in his hand. Everyone sat in silence, missing the glances Sasori and Deidara gave to each other. The Leader cleared his throat and cracked his neck. "As you are all aware...there is an enemy that is after the bijuu." Everyone nodded. "We must do something about it. I never got the chance to receive your reports on the watch I sent you on two years ago. Now is the time. Without further hesitation, we shall start at the top. Shukkaku the Ichibi. Deidara."

Everyone's eyes landed on Deidara, waiting for his report. The blond sat up in his chair and shrugged. "Gaara of the Sand has become Kazekage, un. I posed as a member on the council. They spoke of upping the security at the village borders, un. The guards had been ordered to 'attack first and ask questions later' if they saw the Akatsuki cloak being worn by anyone, yeah. If they looked like Akatsuki, they were to be brought in for interrogation." He sighed as he tried to remember everything else he heard at the council.

Pein nodded. "Were you caught?" he asked, staring at the blond in warning.

"Any longer and I would have been, yeah. Gaara was beginning to become skeptical. He even made every member of the council take tests, un." Everyone stared at Deidara, causing him to sweat-drop. "Stop staring at me, yeah! I'm not stupid, un! I passed," he mumbled. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced half-heartedly at Sasori, secretly thanking him for supplying him with all the Suna knowledge he possessed.

He turned back to Pein a few seconds later. "Gaara insisted that most of the Jonin be sent out to scout the perimeters, leaving it wide open for an attack, yeah. It was also confirmed that the carrier of the Nibi would be accompanying them, un. This was why Gaara was being so paranoid and sending all the Jonin out on guard, un. The Sannin would be split up...some would be on the inner perimeters of the village and some would be with the Kazekage at all times, yeah."

Pein nodded and crossed his arms. "Just as I thought...he's too predictable." Deidara nodded. "Is that all?" The blond nodded. "Understood. What were these tests you went through?"

The Iwa-nin shrugged nonchalantly. "They asked questions about the village's history, un. Who was the Kazekage before Gaara, un? How was his position made free? What were his kids names, yeah? They asked 'what was Sasori of the Red Sand's specialty,' yeah."

Sasori smirked as everyone's attention was on him. "It seems your village has not forgotten you, Sasori," Pein commented with a brief smirk. The red head shook his head with a small sigh. The Leader turned his attention back to the blond. "So, then you and Hidan came into contact?" he inquired. Both men nodded. "Well done. Next...Nekomata the Nibi. Hidan."

The silver haired man sighed as he crossed his arms. "This Waterfall Village woman possesses the fucking cat. When someone challenged her to a battle, she kicked their ass. Bad." He snickered lightly at the faces the men made as they died. "Not only can the fucking cat control the dead, but it can control fire."

Pein had to remind himself that Hidan was a comrade so he wouldn't 'accidentally' harm him. "What is this woman's name?" he asked as calmly as he could. Wasn't an easy task when he had to listen to the constant profanities spewing from the disrespectful bastard.

Hidan held his chin in thought. "Fuck if I know. Something like...Amara Tsukichi. Yeah, that's it."

Pein sat quietly in thought for a moment. He could have sworn he caught that Nibi. He remembered extracting it from a Cloud Village woman. He didn't bother to remember her name. He glared at the floor, trying to remember how it got free. His eyes closed as he tried to remember. The memory escaped him at the moment. Everyone sat in silence while the Leader appeared to be thinking. "Leader," Konan called in her quiet voice.

Pein's eyes snapped open as he finally remembered. Someone snuck in the hideout and destroyed the statue. He remembered. It was Orochimaru and Kabuto. Nekomata must have escaped and wandered from village to village until it found a suitable carrier. That would make sense as to why it chose this Amara Tsukichi woman. "Lea-"

"Does she have control over her Jinchuuriki?" Pein finally asked, cutting Konan off. The woman sat back, seeing that her partner was alright.

Hidan raised a brow. "Fuck no," he said with a laugh.

Pein's brow wanted to twitch. He resisted the urge and asked again. "Where does she stand, concerning her village?"

Hidan thought about it for a while. "Her village fucking loves her. She's like a damn god to them. Apparently the fucking cat isn't that much of a threat, so they support it." He shrugged. "Waterfall Village is fucking weird." Kakuzu glared at him and slapped the back of his head roughly. The Jashinist fell forward a bit and rubbed the back of it. "Fuck! Asshole!" he hissed at his partner. Kakuzu shrugged and crossed his arms as if he never moved.

Pein secretly thanked Kakuzu for slapping him when he did, otherwise, he would be tempted to dismember the foul mouthed man. He shook his head and decided it best to move on. "Isonade the Sanbi. Kisame."

Everyone's attention fell upon the shark man. Kisame shrugged. "The Sanbi found a suitable carrier after a year of me watching it. It surfaced a few times, just keeping watch over its territory, but nothing out of the ordinary. The last time it surfaced, it was attacked by a few Kiri-nin. They sealed it into a scroll. A few days later, a kid returned the the same spot where Isonade was caught."

"Were you able to gather any information on this kid?" Pein asked, trying to get him to give a name or something.

Kisame nodded. "Shinji Tamara of the Mist. He's nineteen years old, specializes in water based attacks, beat Zabuza at age eleven." Pein looked at him curiously. Kisame nodded. "He participated in Kirigakure's annual tournament and won every single match without a scratch. His attacks are close range. Long range aren't all that good, unless they're jutsu."

Pein nodded. That was more than enough information for him. "Did you keep the tournament card?" Kisame dug in his cloak sleeve and threw it to Pein. The Leader caught it easily and looked it over. The kid had dark ebony hair, reaching to his shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue and his skin was a dark tan. Underneath the picture was the boy's stats. "Anything else?" Pein asked, still reading over the card.

"He's always hanging around this one girl...I think she might be a Jinchuuriki. I sensed something odd," Kisame said, crossing his arms in thought.

Pein nodded and decided that if he and another Akatsuki came into contact with one another, the girl was a Jinchuuriki. "We'll look into that in the near future. Souko the Yonbi. Sasori."

Sasori kept his voice level and low, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I didn't see the bijuu until two months into the surveillance. When it showed itself, it attacked." Pein looked at him oddly. "It took a few days to fight it off. It's very territorial. Once the fight was over, it disappeared from sight until another four months down the line. It had taken refuge in a Sound Village ninja, Kai Kusuke."

"Anything else?" Pein asked impassively.

Sasori nodded. "He participated in the Chuunin exams in Konoha. He single-handedly took out every enemy he came into contact with, without the use of any jutsu. His fighting technique resembles that of Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi glared at him. Sasori glared back with an accusing glare. "If my memory serves correctly, you said that you and Sasuke were the last of the Uchiha clan."

"We are," Itachi said coldly.

"Then...tell me...how did he acquire the Sharingan _and _the Uchiha fighting style?" Sasori asked coolly.

Pein stared at Sasori for a moment. Another Sharingan user? "Sasori, are you positive you saw the Sharingan being used?" he asked, trying to make sure it wasn't pure assumption. Sasori nodded. The Leader turned to Itachi. "Explanation?"

Itachi stared back at his Leader calmly. He sat in silence for a moment, trying to think of how this Oto-nin acquired the Sharingan. He had killed everyone in the Uchiha clan, save his pathetic brother. The Sharingan was a recessive trait of the Uchiha clan. It couldn't be Sasuke's child, even if he did somehow get a woman that was able to bare his child, she would have to have the Sharingan trait on one of her chromosomes, meaning she would have to have been a part of the Uchiha clan. **(1)**"Itachi," Pein called impatiently.

Itachi looked at Pein and blinked, warning him that he was thinking. "The Uchiha clan is dead, save my brother and I," he confirmed.

Pein stared quietly for a few moments. He would have to do research on the Sharingan, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Itachi. The Uchiha prodigy never discussed his clan. Shrugging it off, and pushing it in the back of his mind for now, Pein turned to Sasori, nodding for him to continue. "He-"

"Sempai!" came an annoying voice that made Deidara flinch. Sasori just glared at the incoming nuisance, as did Itachi and Pein. Tobi came into view and glomped the Iwa-nin, causing him to fall out of his chair and onto the ground. He got an annoyed expression on his face. "Tobi was looking for you, sempai!" he laughed.

Deidara looked at Pein, noticing he was glaring at the little fool. "Get off of me, you little shit," warned the blond in a low hiss.

"Aww...but, sempai-"

"I said, get off, yeah!" Deidara growled, pushing Tobi off angrily. The blond stood and brushed himself off. He looked at Pein. "Who is he and why is he here, un?" he asked, trying to sound respectful.

The Leader glanced at Tobi. He glared for a moment before turning his attention back to his subordinate. "Zetsu found him," he said vaguely. He was hiding something. **(2) **Deidara didn't want to anger his Leader, so he let it go, glaring at Tobi. "Tobi, stop interrupting meetings," Pein growled quietly, his orange eyes flashing to silver, showing his serious tone.

Tobi whined and dropped his head. "But...aww...okay..." He exited the room quietly with a sigh, leaving the others to glare at his back. They all had had their fair share of his annoying behavior.

Once Tobi was gone, Pein redirected his attention back to Sasori. "What were you saying?" he asked, trying to regain his composure. Sasori shook his head, saying he was finished. The Leader gave him a skeptical look. When he was greeted with an emotionless mask, he decided it was nothing. He turned his attention back to the other bijuu. "Houko the Gobi. Itachi."

The Uchiha elder nodded. "The bijuu has taken refuge in Ritsuka Minato of Ame."

Pein raised his brow at a bijuu taking refuge in a Rain-nin. It was uncommon, especially for this particular bijuu. Nonetheless, he nodded. He knew he would have to question Itachi if he were to get any information out of him; Itachi sure as hell wouldn't up and say it. "Does he possess any particular fighting style?"

Itachi nodded. "His specialty jutsu are elemental based. Hand-to-hand needs some work."

"Were there any abnormalities in his routine?" Itachi shook his head. "Did he at least leave the village?" The raven haired teen shook his head once more. Pein began to get somewhat frustrated at such short answers, but he let it go. If he had more questions concerning Ritsuka, he would pull Itachi aside and demand answers. "Your silence needs adjusting," the Leader suggested. The Sharingan user just stared coldly. "Moving on. Raiju the Rokubi has sought shelter in a woman named Ayame Takushi from Cloud Village. Throughout the two years under my surveillance, she has been alone, training for her tournaments. She specializes in thunder-based jutsu and excels in stealthy attacks. Her hand to hand is remarkably strong."

Everyone nodded at their Leader's brief explanation. Deidara nearly fell out of his chair at the speech by his, usually quiet, Leader. Pein continued as if it were nothing, once again. "Kaku the Shichibi. Kakuzu."

The money hungry man put down his calculator and stopped counting his money, having paid little to no attention of the bijuu update. "Kaku the Shichibi was seen hanging around Shinji Tamara, the Sanbi. I didn't bother to make contact with Kisame, due to the simple fact of my not caring. Their meetings were brief, but long enough to know there is something between them. Kaku resides inside Himimatsu Shizumi of Kiri. Her speed is exceptional, as well as her knowledge of rare jutsu. She is considered a rogue ninja, looking for trouble. Upon further research, I noticed her name in the Bingo book. She is wanted for mass murder and known as one of the highest ranking assassins in any country."

As soon as Kakuzu stopped speaking, he went back to his calculator and money. He had to keep up Akatsuki's finances! Pein nodded and rolled his eyes at his subordinate's money obsession. "Yamata no Orochi, or Hachimata, the Hachibi. Zetsu."

The plant man sat in silence for a few moments. "Hachimata is currently harbored in Jin Akeitaro of Sound. His whole being resembles Orochimaru. I believe he is a descendant of him. He looks almost identical to him, uses the same summoning jutsu, even has someone that looks like Kabuto to work for him," the white side informed calmly.

Pein glanced at Deidara. He seemed to be taking this in rather easily. He turned his attention back to Zetsu. "What is his status with his village?"

"**Same as the snake bastard that deserted us,"**the black side replied with an arrogant tone.

The young Leader just stared for a moment and nodded. "Kyuubi no Youko. Konan."

The blue haired female nodded and started her explanation in her calm, quiet, respected voice that held an air of authority. "Naruto Uzumaki has been busy searching for Sasuke with Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi. Kyuubi recently started showing his appearance through Uzumaki. His eyes turn red, his nails grow sharper, his lips turn black, and his facial markings become more prominent. He has been accompanying Tsunade and Jiraiya wherever they may go. He has perfected a Rissengan jutsu as of late."

Pein nodded. He turned his attention back to everyone else. "All of your surveillances went well. Your information will be thought over and I will inform you of the Akatsuki's next step concerning the Jinchuuriki. I have missions for some of you." Everyone listened carefully. "Sasori, Deidara. You are to go to Kusa to gather information from an informant concerning the new threat. You leave in two hours and are expected back in two days."

The two partners nodded. "Hidan, Kakuzu. Go after the Nibi in Waterfall Village. That will be the easiest to capture, due to her lack of control. I expect you back in two weeks, unless otherwise discussed." The two nodded. Pein stood fluidly and started walking to the door of the meeting room. "You are dismissed." With that, he and Konan were gone.

* * *

**TBC**

**(1) ****Sharingan**- The Sharingan is a recessive trait of the Uchiha clan. Though it's found on the male's 'X' chromosome, and possibly _can _be passed on to the offspring, it's so uncommon there is a VERY slim chance that it will be passed onto other generations. Sasuke has this big dream of restoring his clan, but he doesn't take into account the Sharingan trait. It's said that Itachi possesses this knowledge, but it has not been proved.

Say the Sharingan in the brothers are 'Ss' and their normal eye color is 'SS.' Thanks to the Punnet Square, we come out with the offspring's traits as: 'SS,' 'SS', 'SS', and 'Ss.' There is a one in four chance of the baby having the Sharingan. Now, that's not taking into account the woman they have the child with. Say the woman they have a child with...her traits for eyes are 'Gg.' It throws off the entire pairing. 'GS,' 'Sg,' 'Gs,' and 'gs.' See what I mean? Sasuke can easily restore his clan, but the Sharingan will die with him and Itachi, unless the new members plan on doing what Itachi is: ripping out his eyes for personal use. Even then, they would not possess the Sharingan eye trait. It would just be like...plastic surgery. You get upgrades to your face and everything else, but that is not what your body was born with, therefore, you don't possess the trait.

The only way for him to restore the Sharingan would be for him to find a woman that possesses a Sharingan trait on one her 'X' chromosomes. That would be impossible, however. Itachi killed off every single Uchiha. That includes the women. The only way for someone to possess the Sharingan is by cutting out another Uchiha's eye, and implanting it in their own head, like Obito and Kakashi. And even then, you have to take into account the blood type. So, you see, there are multiple problems with restoring the Sharingan.

**(2) **I am well aware of Pein working under Tobi/Madara Uchiha/Obito. That is what he was hiding. But, I am also aware that they have an unspoken deal. Madara would pose as Tobi with his mask on, but when it comes off, Madara is the true leader of the Akatsuki. Sorry for those of you that didn't know.


	5. An Unexpected Disaster

A/N: Hope you understood the Sharingan explanation. Just to let you know, a very reliable source informed me of it and I relayed it to you. That information that I gave you, is true. Anyone that does not agree, PM me and I will speak with my source. But my friend is dialed in to the entire Naruto blood line thing. Anyways...this chapter, Sasori and Deidara find themselves in some real trouble. Fight scene!! Story time! For those of you that don't understand what Kusa is: Grass Village. Right next to Ame and above Konoha, to the left of Suna and Iwa, less than a day's traveling distance. Ja ne!

* * *

**Fated Reunion **

_Chapter 5: An Unexpected Disaster_

* * *

Sasori and Deidara hesitantly went back to their rooms, still very much in pain. Once the door was closed, Deidara released a small groan in pain. The elder of the two just sighed and watched his partner try to work the kinks from his body, which was a failure in itself. He was laying face down on the bed with his arms hanging down the side in agony, having given up. "Danna," he whined.

"Stop whining, brat." Sasori went over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"But, danna, it hurts, yeah," he whined. He winced again at the muscles clenching.

"I know. Why do you think I'm in my battle body?" he questioned, his voice hinting at the fact he was grinning triumphantly.

"No fair, un...I wish I could do that..." he sighed, closing his eyes and feeling sorry for himself.

Sasori felt anger take hold of him briefly. Why would he wish that? Why would he give up feeling in his body, just to avoid pain? "Deidara," he said sternly. The blond winced at the tone, but looked at him over his shoulder. "Don't ever say that again."

The Iwa-nin looked closer at his partner and saw pain. "Sorry, danna..." he whispered softly. The red head just nodded, not really wanting to voice his hurt. They only had an hour and a half left until they left, and so far, Deidara was in no position to do this mission. The Akatsuki always had to be on high alert of its informants. They could be hostile, or they could be impassive, or they could be obedient, which was somewhat common.

The blond whined again and sighed in pain, gripping the sheets until his knuckled turned white. Sasori paid it no mind. "We should leave early so we can get back in time to rest between the next mission." Deidara just looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that, brat. The exercise will do you good." He quickly got to his feet and reached under his bed for his puppet scrolls. He slipped them in the sleeve of his cloak, just in case. Once his scrolls were in place, he looked over to his blond partner. His brow raised. "What don't I like?"

Deidara groaned and dragged himself out of bed. "Waiting, un," he sighed sadly, strapping his pouch on under his cloak. He winced at the movement and bit his lip. Once the pain subsided and he was completely ready, he sent a small grin to the waiting red head. He started to walk to the door with a sigh. When he passed his partner, he felt a sharp grip on his wrist, pulling him back and into a hard chest. "Danna?" he asked, confused as to what was happening.

Sasori lightly kissed the top of his partner's head. "I won't have you holding us back," he whispered, devoid of emotions. The blond glared up at him and bit his lip to prevent himself from popping off with an offensive comment. He felt the older hook his finger under his chin and tilt his head up. Blue met brown shortly before the Suna-nin placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. The kiss ended a few seconds later, leaving Deidara confused as to what his danna was thinking. He thought nothing more of it when Sasori started walking off, expecting him to follow.

As soon as the partners made it out of the Akatsuki base, they headed off into the direction of Kusa. Sasori was unaffected, but Deidara was still having problems walking straight. The red head kept a steady pace in the shelter of Hiruko while the blond trailed behind. As Hiruko walked, he glanced back a few times. "Hurry up, brat."

"Slow down, danna. We have two days, yeah," he whined, trying his best to increase his pace. He finally caught up to him. His muscles clenched and tightened with each step, causing him to wince a few times. The tightness reminded him of just how much pain he was in. As his whole body cried out, he couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen with him in this state. If the informant was hostile, and they saw that Deidara was in pain, they would attack, thinking they had the upper hand.

Thanks to the Iwa born's stubborn nature, he was able to make it so he wasn't limping. Noticing this, Sasori smirked. It seemed like hours until either of them spoke. "Danna?" the younger's soft voice came, disrupting the silence between them.

"Don't start whining, brat. We're not stopping for another couple of hours."

Deidara shook his head and smirked. "Not that, yeah. I just wanted to say I'm glad you made it back in one piece, un."

Sasori glanced at his partner through Hiruko's eyes. The hunched over puppet increased his pace a little, getting a little further ahead of the other. "Me, too."

The sculptor smiled and kept pace with his danna. "You know the only reason I was able to make it on the Suna council was because of you, yeah?" Hiruko nodded quietly. "It was rather difficult, un..." Hiruko turned his head a little to look at him. "I had to think of things way before I said them, yeah," he laughed. "Every night, I thought over what I should say concerning different issues, un. What they would want me to say, yeah. Then..." Hiruko and Deidara stopped walking. Sasori turned his puppet to look at his partner. The blond wore a smile on his face as he stared at him. "I thought of what you would say, danna. And I found the right things to say, un," he smiled.

Inside Hiruko, Sasori was smirking and rolling his eyes. "It's not that difficult to please the council. It's just the Kazekage. I didn't do anything, brat. It was you." The younger smiled once more with a small blush. "Come on. We need to hurry. Kusa isn't too much further."

Hours passed and the sun faded behind the trees, allowing a dark shadow to cover the landscape like a blanket of darkness. The sun set, leaving traces of pink and purple in the sky. Animals went to rest in their dens and habitats, cool wind blew peacefully, rustling the leaves on trees. Kusa's border was no more than five minutes away. The agreement between the informant and Pein was to meet at Kusa's border, that way they could still wear their cloaks and be recognized easily.

As the partners drew closer, they could make out a shadowed figure. Sasori scanned the area for any border guards quickly. When he saw none, and sensed no chakra levels, he decided it safe to continue. Deidara must have done it as well because Sasori noticed him looking around quickly and keeping his hand in his pouch.

Once they made it to the shadowed figure, they saw the person remove its hood. The male had pale skin, amber eyes, and short black hair. He was the same height as Deidara. "My name is Kenji. You are Pein's subordinates, I assume?" he asked, his voice level and soft.

Sasori nodded through Hiruko, secretly bored as hell already. He took his missions seriously, but he didn't have to like them. Besides, something didn't sit well with this informant. "What information do you have for us?" the red head asked coldly, wishing to just hurry up and get out of here, sensing something amiss.

"This new threat is planning on attacking the Nibi within the next week. I don't have a positive identification, but I do have a general description," Kenji told them, keeping his voice level and devoid of emotions. Deidara nodded, urging him on. "He is a Sound ninja, following in Orochimaru's footsteps. Though he does not possess the Immortality jutsu like Orochimaru, he is still as dangerous. His hair is a deep crimson, eyes a light green."

Hiruko glared holes into him, not trusting his words in the least. He decided to test him. "Why the Nibi?"

"It is not clear. Possibly because Gaara and the other Jinchuuriki are too strong."

Sasori found that rather reasonable. "What makes you so positive of his appearance? Did you physically see him for yourself? How can you be so sure he is male at all?"

The informant glared at Hiruko. That look was one of worry and hesitation. "I have not seen him for myself. I have other sources looking over the Jinchuuriki, especially the Nibi."

"How can you be so sure these sources are reliable, un?" Deidara challenged, catching onto his danna's suspicious behavior.

Kenji turned his sight to Deidara, glaring holes into the blond. He suddenly smirked and nodded. "I see you do not trust me." The partners remained silent. "Deidara of Iwa...you were banned from the Rock Village because of your...hobby. Before you left, you blew a hole in Iwa's border, leaving the village vulnerable for nearly a month and a half." Said blond's eye widened at how much this person knew about him. The informant turned his attention back to Hiruko. "And you, Sasori of the Red Sand, left Suna mysteriously. You specialize in puppets, using your chakra strings to manipulate them to do your bidding. Your parents died when you were young, leaving you with your Grandmother Chiyo. Shortly after, you disappeared, becoming a rogue ninja, and abandoning your village."

Sasori had enough of this 'informant.' "An informant should not know so much of us. How do you possess such knowledge? Who are you, really?" he challenged in his demanding voice, showing he was beyond pissed.

Kenji simply grinned, bringing his hand up to his chest. "The Akatsuki are fools." He pulled off his cloak, revealing a familiar outfit any rogue ninja would hate to see.

Deidara and Sasori leaped backward quickly, taking a defensive stance. "ANBU," Deidara hissed.

"Brat, head back to base and tell Leader of this," Sasori ordered quietly. The blond glared at him. "Now is not the time to be stubborn. Go."

"I'm not leaving, danna." With that, Deidara pulled his hand out of his pouch, throwing multiple spider sculptors flying toward the ANBU man. As expected, he dodged. Sasori had Hiruko's tail lash out to protect his blond brat from the incoming shuriken and kunai. There were multiple clanks and thuds as the weapons bounced off the metal tail and into the ground.

Kenji quickly formed hand seals, disappearing from the two's sight. He reappeared behind Deidara nd touched his shoulder. "Body Freeze Jutsu," he grinned, quickly retreating before Sasori's tail could hit him. He appeared a few yards in front of the two and smirked, performing more hand seals. He kept his eyes on the blond, watching him struggle to move.

"Danna...I can't move, yeah," he growled, glancing down at his hands. They were frozen. On top of his muscles hurting, he couldn't move because of a jutsu as well.

Sasori glared at the ANBU. "Hang on, brat," he hissed quietly. He was preparing Hiruko to shoot multiple kunai from his arms and body. His eyes remained on Kenji as he did so. Once he was finished preparing, he watched the enemy complete the string of hand seals. Sasori stood Hiruko up and fired the kunai and shuriken at him, the tail still in front of Deidara for protection. As the weapons flew, he watched the ANBU nimbly dodge them all. None even came close to harming him, as expected from a member of the famed ANBU squad.

As his danna fought Kenji, Deidara tried to get his body to move. It would wear off eventually, but exactly when? He glared down at his fingers and tried to move them. As he struggled, he glanced up at the fight. He saw the ANBU man retaliate with a fire based attack, stopping the kunai and shuriken from even reaching him. The weapons fell to the ground, much to Sasori's annoyance. He glanced over at his partner. If only he knew the release command. Upon turning his sight back to the battle, he saw Kenji was gone.

"Danna!" Deidara screamed, obtaining the red head's attention in a second. He saw the ANBU soldier charging from a tree at him. Hiruko's tail shot up, blocking the attack. The Black Ops ninja leaped away back in front of Sasori. He grinned. The Akatsuki partner's watched him take out a kunai and wrap a sutra around the handle. He then proceeded to replicate himself, grinning smugly.

The red head resumed his glare, frowning at Kenji's arrogance. Hiruko's tail shot up behind him, his eyes widening slightly. How did he get behind him so fast when he had his eyes on him the whole time?! Sasori fought off the clone and sent him flying into a tree angrily. It disappeared, the other ANBU clones grinning arrogantly. The Akasuna didn't like this man's cocky looks. It was infuriating. How could he think the battle was already won when they were evenly matched?

Hiruko's tail shot out at the clones, taking out three more, leaving two more. The clones separated. One ran down Hiruko's tail, heading straight for Sasori, using it as a bridge. He jammed the kunai into Hiruko's shoulder and flipped away before the tail could cause him harm. Deidara's eyes widened. "Danna! Get out of there, yeah!" he screamed, trying his best to move. He felt the jutsu weakening, much to his advantage. He'd been frozen in place for nearly five minutes.

Sasori growled and popped Hiruko's back open, quickly jumping out before the explosive tag detonated. The blast flung the red head further away, landing roughly on his stomach. Thankfully, he was in his battle puppet body, otherwise, he'd be in some severe pain. He coughed at the debris and flipped over in time to see Kenji slam a kunai deep in Deidara's rib cage, dragging a loud scream from the boy's lips.

The Freeze jutsu wore off, allowing the blond to fall to his side, gripping his bleeding body in pain. The ANBU man stood above him with a smirk. "I thought Akatsuki were supposed to be a challenge? What's the use in being called S-rank criminals if you're not going to live up to the name? You're pathetic," he growled, kicking the injured blond in the stomach, sending him flying toward a tree.

Sasori got to his feet quickly, catching him before the collision. He looked down at him for a moment. His glare fixated on Kenji as he stood to his feet. He summoned the Sandaime Kazekage from his scroll and continued his glare, reminding himself that if he let his emotions rule him, the battle was lost. As he stared at him, he couldn't help but feel anger settle in. "Your partner is a disappointment. I do hope I get more of a challenge from the great Sasori of the Red Sand?"

Without responding, Sandaime charged at him, sword bared. Kenji sped backwards, drawing the Sandaime closer and closer from Sasori. The puppet attacked, slashing at him with great force. The ANBU dodged easily, leaping into the air above him. The puppet thrust its foot up, lodging itself in Kenji's stomach roughly. The man fell to the ground, coughing at the loss of air. The red head continued his glare. "Dei, are you awake?" he asked, his voice hard as stone. He heard a soft and feeble cough from his partner. "Go back to base."

"I'm not...leaving, un," he breathed, struggling to get to his feet.

Sasori felt his temper grab him once more, it being released into Sandaime. The puppet kicked the ANBU into the air and followed after him, jamming the sword into his shoulder. He noticed his partner on his feet. An arm reached out and landed on the Suna-nin's shoulder for stability. "Go back to base, Deidara. You are useless in battle. You're injured," he growled, retracting his arm and thrusting it back ahead. The puppet jumped back and charged, the sword slicing at the ANBU's chest roughly.

When Sandaime came back to his aid, he noticed a log fall from where the puppet attacked. The red head's eyes narrowed angrily. His eyes started to scan the area, searching for any sign of Kenji. He saw Deidara smirk and take out another clay sculpture. He threw it forward, the spider hopping off some ways and into a tree. There was an explosion behind them, causing Sasori's vision to snap in the direction. His partner had just used a diversion sculpture to distract the ANBU from the real threat. Brown eyes fell upon the blond with a smirk. "You were saying, un?" Deidara smirked.

Kenji fell from the tree and barely caught himself on his feet. He fell to his knees, holding his shoulder. Blood ran from the injury and down his chest and arm freely. Deidara's side bled as well, leaving a pool of blood where he stood. Sasori noticed the metallic smell and redirected Sandaime to in front of them. "I still stand by what I said, brat."

Deidara smirked and shrugged. "Maybe so, danna. But..." The blond brought his fingers up to his lips with a sigh. "Katsu," he whispered weakly before his legs gave out. Sasori caught him when the explosion sounded behind them yet again. His head whipped in the direction, seeing the real ANBU man on the ground with blood sprayed around him. The other one disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked down at his blond partner and blinked. There was a small smile on his face.

Blood ran down the puppeteer's arm and onto his cloak, reminding him of their new mission. He quickly sealed Sandaime back with one hand and put it away. He walked Deidara over to Hiruko's remains, collecting them quickly while his partner laid in the grass. Once all the remains were on the scroll, he put the puppet back in his scroll and in his sleeve. He sighed as he went over to Deidara. It was then that he noticed his lips were turning blue and his skin was turning paler than normal. His eyes widened. He had to get him back to Pein fast.

The marionette tore the blond's sleeve off and tied it around his waist tightly, keeping as much pressure on it as he could. It wasn't much, but it would have to be until he made it back to base. He scooped his blond up into his arms and sped off quickly. If he were lucky, he'd make it back by noon tomorrow. If he were lucky.

As he ran, Sasori stole glances down at his blond brat. "Deidara, stay with me,damn it," he growled. The blond's eyes twitched in pain, his mouth turning into a deep frown. He was still alive, but for how much longer? He lost alot of blood. Especially with his strenuous movements. "Damn it," the puppet growled, increasing his speed. A few more paces and a foot slammed into his stomach, knocking him back into a tree. He growled and glared at the figure ahead of him.

"Where do you think you're going, Sasori?" a female voice came, annoying the puppeteer more.

"Get out of my way," he growled calmly (A/N: contradiction...his voice was calm, but the tone was a growl). He stood weakly and cradled Deidara close to him, thankful that she missed him.

"Oh? Why should I? Just because your little boyfriend is injured?" she asked in a patronizing tone. Sasori glared at her. Her hair was a deep pink, almost magenta, and her eyes were a soft purple. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, her hair falling down to her thighs. "You see...you killed Kenji...that calls for some payback..." she smirked.

"I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me is that you two had some sort of relationship," he hissed, not really in the mood to deal with ignorance.

"Heh. Name's Minato. And no. He was just a team mate. You know what those are, right? People you work together with and get along with?" she grinned.

"I have no time for your patronizing, smart ass remarks, girl," he growled, summoning his hundred puppets from their scrolls. He ripped a hole in his cloak, exposing the compartment that allowed him to control them with his chakra strings. The strings attached to the individual puppets, all of which baring swords. He glared at Minato, warning her one last time to get out of his way.

She whistled in amusement. "Wow. No wonder you're an S-rank criminal. Very impressive, 'Sori," she smirked, calling him the same loathsome name as Kisame.

The puppets attacked at once, some swinging swords, others charging. Minato hummed a tune as she dodged, her smile never diminishing. Brown eyes narrowed at her as a puppet charged behind her. She backed right into the sword, making it pierce through her like butter. She gasped and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shadow clone. The red head looked down at his partner. "Hang on, Dei," he growled. The marionette looked around quickly and got an idea. He looked down at his partner once more. He knelt to his knees, keeping his chakra strings at work with the puppets.

"Dei? Dei, wake up," he called, shaking him a little. The sculptor showed no signs of moving. "Deidara, wake up," he growled, shaking him rougher. The blond opened his eyes painfully. His blue eye was out of focus as he looked up at the red head. "Listen to me, alright? I need you to do something for me. I'm borrowing some of your clay. When I tell you to, detonate it. Alright?" The blond nodded weakly. "You have to stay awake," he ordered. Deidara nodded again with a wince.

Sasori called a puppet to him and placed some clay in its mouth. He glanced up at where Minato was and saw her flipping out of the way of his puppet's attacks and giggling childishly. He sent the puppet off and had it join in the chase, the others acting as a diversion. He called another over and put some clay in its mouth as well, still watching Minato. "Dei...you can choose which one you detonate, right?" Sasori confirmed in a low voice.

The blond nodded weakly. "I have to concentrate on which one, yeah," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Thought so. Listen. I'm going to point out to you which ones have the clay and which ones to detonate when. Alright?" he asked, still keeping his voice low. His partner nodded, struggling to stay awake. "Alright. Look." Sasori pointed at four puppets, telling him which order to detonate them in. Though he had to give up possibly all four puppets, it was no loss to him. He would just replace them later. Once the blond was set on which ones carried the clay, the Suna born went to work on following through with his plan.

He had the first puppet rush at her in a frontal assault. When it got close enough, he shook Deidara a little, telling him to detonate it. He whispered the one word detonation while the puppeteer focused on getting the second to get her. He had the second grab her in a submission hold while Sasori told his blond to detonate it again. When the word was whispered again, it exploded, Minato screaming bloody murder. The puppeteer waited for the smoke to clear.

When it did, the red head saw no signs of the second ANBU. He closed his eyes and tried to locate her chakra level. Nothing. Deciding it was clear enough, Sasori picked Deidara up again and continued his run. "Stay awake, Dei." The blond nodded weakly, but kept his eyes closed. "Eyes open, brat," Sasori growled.

"I...can't...un," he whispered, his voice getting softer with each word.

"Come on, brat! I mean it! Open your eyes!" he growled, his temper finally getting the best of him. He glanced down at his brat and saw his eyes still closed. "Damn it. If you don't open your eyes right now, I swear I will let Hidan sacrifice you in one of his rituals," he threatened, his speed increasing. His puppets followed close behind for protection.

Deidara's eyes opened after a while, much to Sasori's relief. "Danna...I'm tired, yeah," he whispered.

**

* * *

**

TBC


	6. Complications

A/N: Sorry for cutting it off there last chapter. But hey, you're still reading it! At least I posted it all together! Lol. Anyways. Before you continue reading past the numbered parts, scroll down to the bottom of the page to read the poison and antidote things. I don't want you to be left out. But anyways...no stealing my poisons!! This chapter if fluffy. Lemon next chapter! Enjoy. Ja ne!

* * *

**Fated Reunion **

_Chapter 6: Complications_

* * *

As they ran, the red head noticed his partner's consciousness slipping further and further away. "Stay awake, Deidara. We'll be back in Ame soon. If you go to sleep, I swear I will have each and every one of my puppets molest you in your sleep," Sasori threatened, his voice harsh. Though he had no intention of doing so, he wanted to get his brat to stay awake.

There was a weak laugh from the younger. "How do you know...I won't like that, un?" he teased back. He coughed violently, blood spilling from his mouth and down his chin. He took to silence after the coughs, afraid it would set him off again into another round of painful coughs.

"Keep talking, brat. Don't stop talking," the red head urged after a few minutes of silence, dashing past trees and bushes.

"You know...the first time I saw you...I wanted to be around you all the time, yeah. I was hoping...that I would lose that fight with Itachi...just so I could be near you more, un. I got my wish, danna...Ever since that day...I've tried not to let you down, un. I've tried...to be stronger any way I could," he whispered. Another coughing fit came over him as he leaned his head against his danna's chest. "I'm sorry if I've ever annoyed you, danna. I just wanted you to love me, yeah," he whispered weakly, his eyes closing on their own accord.

"Dei, stay awake. Open your eyes, brat!" Sasori hissed.

"Sorry...for any trouble I ever caused you, danna..."

"Stop being stupid, Deidara. The trouble has been minimal," responded the red head. Not very comforting words, but he wouldn't lie.

"Tell me...why did you really change your mind to be with me, un?" Deidara asked, his eyes opening a little to look up at his danna.

Sasori looked down at him briefly. He smirked with a small snicker. "You're easy to fall for, brat," he whispered.

"What?"

The puppeteer weaved through more trees, keeping an eye out for the Akatsuki base. "I said, 'you're easy to fall for, brat.' At first, I wasn't too sure, but as we grew closer and you started opening up to me...I don't know...I suppose my feelings grew."

Deidara smiled sleepily. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and his lips had grown paler. "Why me, danna? You could have easily...ignored me, yeah?"

The red head laughed and shook his head. He kissed the top of his blond's head softly. "I could have. But then, I'd only be lying to myself. I love _you_. No one else. Just you." The blond smiled warmly and weakly clutched his danna's cloak. "You're the only one that ever really accepted me for what I am," Sasori added in a softer tone. "What about you? Why me? Why were you so persistent on being with me? I'm nothing special."

Deidara shook his head and adjusted his head so his cheek rested on the red head's collarbone area. "You're wrong, yeah...you are special, un...At first...I was so eager to find out everything about you...to solve you...to understand you...I don't want to lose that excitement, yeah. There's so much about you that I don't know about, un...and I want to find out..." Sasori glanced down at him. If he were in his human body, he'd be blushing. "I knew you weren't really as cold as you let on, un. I knew you were hiding something...and I wanted to find out what...call it me being nosey...but I wanted to know everything about you, un. It just turned into me loving you so much," he whispered delicately.

Sasori couldn't help but grin at his partner's sentimental gooey love talk. "Anything you want to know, any question you have...I will answer it to the best of my abilities."

Deidara smiled. He was quiet for a few minutes until his eyes opened sadly. "When I left Iwa...I did some bad things, un...the thing I didn't tell you about so long ago...I killed half the village with my art, yeah...at the time, I really didn't care, danna...Now...I see my mistake and feel terrible, un..I think it's karma, danna...I killed people and Orochimaru kills me, yeah..."

"You're not dead, Dei," the red head reminds him.

"Inside, danna..." he whispered sadly. "Before all that happened...I was nothing like this, yeah...I was a normal, carefree person...but...those years with him...I forgot who I truly was, un. And then I met you...you reminded me of what I used to be, and am now, danna," he said as he nuzzled nose against his danna's cheek lovingly.

Sasori hesitated before telling his partner something. "When Orochimaru was my partner, he did the same to me as he did to you. That's partly what made me what I was before I met you. I couldn't trust anyone. I couldn't love anyone. I was dead. And then this brat comes along a few years later. He started to change me, little by little, until I started to feel human again. At first, he was broken beyond anything I had ever seen before. Leader gave him an invitation and he had to fight Itachi. All the time, I was secretly hoping he would lose."

Deidara looked at him at this. Sasori smirked. "I did. I was so protective over him. I was protective over someone I didn't know. When he got hurt, I wanted to kill who hurt him. When Itachi mentally tortured him, I wanted to brutally torture him in return for my mental anguish as well as the brat's. When he cried...I wanted to be his only source of stability." Deidara's eyes welled up with tears at his danna's confession. His pale lips curved into a small smile as he stared at the red head's profile. "Then...he starts to bring out the playful side I never knew I had. It started as just kissing. Some teasing. And then...he says he loves me."

The blond stared at his danna's face. His red head's lips were curved in a small smile as he said those words. As he looked closer, the Iwa-nin saw a look of happiness in his danna's eyes, accompanying the smile. "At first...I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, so...I turned to anger." At this, his smile faded to a small sad grin. "I kept thinking...how could anyone love me? I'm not human. I haven't been for a long time. I thought he was toying with me, so I thought nothing of it."

Deidara's face fell a bit at the thought of his danna thinking he was being toyed with. "Then he said it again the next day. And it all came together. He meant it. That's when I started to remember all the smiles, all the embraces, all the laughs and different moments. I realized that he only smiled for me like that. That he only laughed like that around me. And at that moment..." He looked at his blond in his arms. "I realized I loved him, too. And I always would." The sculptor gave his danna teary smile. "I love you, Dei."

"I love you, too, danna," the sculptor replied through tears. The red head gently placed his lips over his lover's. When he pulled away, he felt his brat wipe the blood from his lips. His eyes started to close and his body started to lose its energy. "I can't stay awake much longer, yeah," he whispered sleepily.

Sasori glanced up at their surroundings. They were still a ways away from Ame. He looked forward again and saw a small inn. How had he missed that before? He blinked and quickly ran to it. He let himself in to see an old couple at the desk. He walked up to them. "Oh, my!" screamed the old woman. The red head just looked at them. "What on earth happened?"

The red head shook his head. "Do you have any medical supplies?" he asked quickly, keeping his voice level and panic free.

The old woman nodded and ran in the back. The old man grabbed a key and nodded for Sasori to follow. He did. The old man led him upstairs to a room and unlocked the door. He let them in and ran over to switch on a light. "Go on and set him on the bed."

Sasori sent a small glare at him. He could have figured out that much by himself. He didn't need an old man to tell him that. He gently set Deidara down on the bed, the younger showing no signs of being conscious any longer. The elderly woman ran through the door with medical supplies. Gauze, antiseptic, bandages, etc. She set them on the night stand and stared on in worry. The red head looked back at her, warning her to give them their privacy. "Uh...if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," she said, sending one last concerned glance back at the unconscious blond. Her and her husband left, leaving the two partners alone.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the Suna-nin went to work at removing both his and Deidara's cloaks. He was lucky the couple didn't recognize them as Akatsuki. If they did, they would be in more trouble. Shrugging that thought aside, Sasori quickly went to work at stripping his partner from his upper clothing. Once the shirts were off, the red head's eyes became fixated on the huge gash in the blond's side. Seeing the injury for himself made him realize just how stubborn his lover was. There was a hole the size of a dango ball in his right side. Blood leaked freely from it, but some dried and caked itself around it on his pale skin. The metallic smell was what hit Sasori the worst. There was so much blood.

The red head looked around and saw a bowl. He grabbed it and ran into the bathroom, filling it with warm water. He became impatient a few seconds later. Once it was filled up, he carried it back to the bed. He set it on the night stand gently, careful not to spill it. He held a rag in his hand and wet it quickly, wringing it out so it wasn't so wet. "Stupid brat," he muttered under his breath as he went to work at wiping the dried blood away.

The wound had stopped bleeding thanks to the pressure he kept on it on their way. As Sasori wiped it off, he heard his blond whimper in his sleep. He shushed him softly and pet his hair, trying to be as gentle as he could while he wiped away the blood. He dabbed the cloth on the wound, earning a small yell and arch. The red head held the brat down, continuing his cleaning. He saw tears leaking from his partner's eyes. He knew he was in pain. And lots of it. But he couldn't do anything about it, which angered him.

Once he was done cleaning, he threw the rag back in the bowl. He sat Deidara up, earning him a groan in pain. He sat him against the headboard before grabbing the antiseptic and bandages. This would be the difficult part. He sat Deidara up and leaned his head on his shoulder. He heard his blond mumble something in his sleep, but he just kept wrapping him up. "Danna?"

"Go back to sleep, Dei." Sasori finished wrapping him up and laid him down.

"Where are we, un?" he whispered, opening his blue eye to look around.

Sasori released a sigh, knowing the sculptor wouldn't go back to sleep. "We were attacked by two ANBU. We're in an inn a few hours from Ame. How are you feeling?"

The blond smirked weakly and sighed. "Fine, yeah..." He looked at his red headed seme and saw a few scrapes in his cloak. "Are you alright, danna?"

The red head looked at himself and shrugged. "I'm lucky I'm in my puppet body," he grinned. The blond laughed shortly before coughing and wincing in pain. "Get some sleep. We'll leave for Ame tomorrow." He kissed his partner's pale forehead and laid next to him on top of the blankets. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed a painful breath. Tomorrow, they'd be back at base and Pein would probably heal him. If not, they would be out of missions for a few weeks.

Hours passed and the blond slept, each breath getting harder and harder to take. Sasori laid there restlessly while his blond wheezed and moaned in pain. He could do nothing. All he could do was hope he got better and kept breathing. Which was not an easy, nor settling, task. He looked out the window and glared. It was dawn. He released a quiet sigh before sitting up, careful not to move his partner too much.

When he finally disentangled himself from the arms of his brat, he smoothed the hair out of his face. Before he could do anything else, there was a loud crash downstairs. Deidara woke with a start and yelped in pain at his sudden movements. No doubt he reopened his wound. Sasori put his hand over the sculptor's mouth, shushing him quietly. "I'll be right back. Be quiet." Earning a nod, the Suna born got up quickly. He stealthily walked over to the door and opened it. He looked around once outside his room and walked to the edge of the stairs.

"You are being taken into custody for housing two Akatsuki members," came an authoritative female voice. Sasori mentally cursed his luck. As he looked closer, he saw the ANBU outfits on four people. Three male, one female. "What room are they in? If you tell us, we will let you go," the woman reasoned with a hard face that resembled Pein's.

"You've got it all wrong! We don't know who the Akatsuki are. We just run this shop for any travellers. We've never heard of the Akatsuki," the elderly woman told her truthfully.

The ANBU woman crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "How can you not hear of them? They're only the most wanted criminals in any known village."

"We haven't been to our village in nearly two decades!" the elderly man replied.

The woman turned to him and lifted her owl mask. Her eyes were a soft violet and her hair was a deep black. "Hm...odd. They wear cloaks with red clouds on them. They usually travel in pairs. We have knowledge of a blond and a red head being here. They escaped from our trap outside of Kusa. Now what room are they in?"

"Oh my!" the elderly woman gasped, covering her mouth in fear. They had housed criminals. "They're in room six. Please try not to destroy this place. It's all we have left," she pleaded.

The ANBU woman smiled warmly. "You have my word that if we cause any harm to this place, we will pay for it all. My name is Kira. You can speak with my supervisor and he will make sure that you are compensated. We apologize for the harsh measures." The elderly couple nodded. "It's for your safety that you leave this place for a while. Just go outside and we'll call you when it's safe." The elderly couple nodded and ran outside.

Once they were gone, Kira pulled her mask back down, turning to the rest of them. "Shoki, Tasuki. You two stay down here. Talon, you're with me." The ANBU members nodded and separated.

Sasori quickly ran back to Deidara. He quietly closed the door and ran over to his partner. "Dei, wake up. We need to go. Now," he said urgently. The blond looked at him curiously. "ANBU," he explained shortly. Blue eyes widened. Sasori picked his partner up in his arms and ran over to the window. As soon as he got it open, the door burst open.

The red head whipped his head around to look, knowing it was the Black Ops. "Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara of Iwa...I'm shocked," came a male voice, Sasori learned was Talon. "Now, I _know_ you're not leaving so soon."

Sasori smirked. "We have other obligations than to waste our time with you." The red head jumped out of the window and landed on his feet with a grunt. He started to dash off east of the base, knowing it would be suicide to lead them there. "Deidara, I need you to make one of those damn birds. We need to lose them."

The blond nodded and reached into his pouch. A few seconds later, he pulled his hand out. "I'm sorry, danna...I'm out of clay, yeah," he whimpered.

"Damn it." The red head looked around as he ran, knowing the other four were on his heels. He couldn't hide Deidara anywhere. He couldn't go to the base. He was stuck. He'd have to kill them. The easiest way would be poison, but what if Deidara inhaled it as well? He didn't have the antidote on him for the one he planned to use. If his body took in the **Dark Corruption poison (1)**, he would surely die. Especially with an open wound. He would have to wait until they were less than fifteen minutes away from base. If he didn't...Deidara would die before they got back.

A suriken lodged itself in the red head's back. He stumbled forward at the force, but paid it no mind. If he were in his human body, he would have fallen and been severely injured. He looked back before he continued running. He had to turn around. He was heading farther away from the base. If he planned on using the Dark Corruption poison, he had to turn around. But that would result in him having to fight them. "Shit," he cursed. He was stuck.

He looked down at Deidara, who was suffering quietly from all the movement. If he stopped, the ANBU might try to attack Deidara in his weakened state. He looked down at his blond once more. He didn't want to have to do this. "Danna..." the blond called through his whimpers. Sasori briefly looked at him. "Do what you have to do, un. I'll be fine, yeah." The Suna born hated hearing that, but if his blond said so...

Sasori skidded to a halt and dug in his pocket for his hundred-puppets scroll. He unrolled it and summoned them in a hundred puffs of smoke. He opened his chest compartment and chakra strings shot out to latch onto them. Once all the strings were attached, Sasori saw the ANBU skid to a halt. The three men whistled in amusement, just as the Minato woman had before. "I would expect nothing less from the Scorpion of the Sand," Kira smirked under her mask.

The red head raised a brow at the new name. Since when was he known as 'Scorpion of the Sand?' Nonetheless, he silently commanded the puppets to attack. The four ANBU went their separate ways, fighting off the puppets with ease. If Sasori were lucky, he would still have his puppet army to repair. He hoped they wouldn't get destroyed, but if they did, that would only aid in his temper. He looked on in silence, waiting for an opening. He could just run around the fight, but that would mean that he would have to temporarily sever the strings. He couldn't afford that.

Just as he was about to dash through them, Deidara screamed in pain. Sasori looked down at him and saw a kunai protruding from his right arm. The red head growled and angrily removed it. Blood ran from the blond's arm and into the grass. As the puppeteer looked on, he saw that an ANBU's mask had fallen off. He wore an arrogant smirk. No doubt he was the one who threw it. The man had forest green hair that reached to his lower back, and amber eyes. This was Talon.

Thanks to his temper flare, Sasori's puppets focused on him. One shoved its sword deep into Talon's shoulder, another into his thigh. The ANBU kept moving as if he weren't hit. The red head saw an exchange of glances between the four of them. They all nodded and in an instant, shadow clones appeared. Each ANBU member had five copies, totalling in twenty copies and four ANBU. Twenty four enemies to one hundred puppets. Sasori wondered who had the advantage (A/N: sarcasm).

"Dei, hang on. I'm going to go for it." The blond nodded weakly and clung to his danna tightly. The red head dodged another kunai that was flung at him. He dashed off through the chaos, dodging kicks and weapons. As he ran, puppets shielded him from harm, still fighting off the ANBU. If he had Hiruko, Sasori could just put Deidara in him and send him back to base, but he was destroyed by that fake informant yesterday. The red head had alot of repairs to make. Not only to Hiruko, but to his puppet army and Sandaime as well. He was not looking forward to that.

"Danna-"

"I know, brat. We're almost there." As Sasori ran, he kept glancing back, trying to make sure they weren't being followed. If they were, no matter. They were close enough to where he could use his poison and still be able to treat Deidara. He felt a kunai in his back again and growled. "Persistent bastards," he hissed. He quietly dug in his pocket for the poison bomb he prepared long ago, and looked back to see how many was following him. He called the puppets back to him, not caring if a clone was following him. He would dispose of them soon.

"Dei, look at me." The blond obediently opened his eyes. "I'm going to use one of my poisons on them. Try not to breathe until I tell you to. Alright? When I tell you to hold your breath, do it. If you inhale some of it...I'll still be able to treat you. Some will enter through your wounds, but we'll take care of it back at base. I have fifteen minutes to make it back and we're only ten away. Do you understand?" Deidara nodded quietly, fear showing in his blue eye. Sasori bent down and kissed him as he ran. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Oh, Sasori!" Kira called in a flirty sing-song voice. The red head cringed at the sweetness of his name being used. "Aw. Why you running away from me?"

Sasori smirked and looked behind him once more. All four of them, plus their clones. He skidded to a halt and threw the bomb at them. It exploded, gas fuming everywhere. "Now," he ordered Deidara, telling him not to breathe. The blond sucked in a deep breath and covered his nose and mouth, closing his eyes. The marionette watched the ANBU soldiers looking around, appearing to be lost. He heard coughing, showing it was already working with the blockage of blood. He grinned. Not long now.

"Talon! What's wrong!?" Kira yelled.

"I-I don't know! I can't breathe!" Talon coughed. He fell to his knees. For it to work this fast, he must have had alot of injuries.

"Shoki! Tasuki! It's poison!" Kira coughed. She must have had injuries as well.

Sasori looked down at his blond. He seemed to be unaffected so far. He quickly put his puppets back in the scroll. The red head watched on as the ANBU suffered. He heard screaming and decided that they were starting to sweat. Bliss. Pure bliss. The puppeteer took great pleasure in their screams. He heard a violent cough erupt from his partner and shot his head down to look at him. He glanced back at the ANBU. They weren't going to follow if they were already in the later stages of the poison.

Deciding it time to go, Sasori darted off back to the Akatsuki hideout. He was only five minutes away, but he had to get there fast before Deidara's blood started to clot and block. He had two injuries. That wasn't good. That meant the poison started to work faster. Cursing his pleasure in others' agony, he increased his pace. "Hang on, Dei."

He rounded a corner and heard Deidara's coughing become more violent and rapid. He cursed again and kept running. He saw the Akatsuki base less than a yard and a half away. He glanced down at his partner. He didn't look too good. He sped off to it and burst through the door. He ran through the halls, past Itachi, past Kisame, past Konan, and past Zetsu. He ran into his room and sat Deidara on the bed. He ran over to his desk and retrieved his antidote. "Come on, brat. Drink it."

The red head sat his partner up and poured it down his throat, rubbing his neck to get him to swallow. The blond started to scream and curl up in a ball, holding himself tightly. The antidote was freezing. It had to be to cool the poison down. Deidara started to shake and whimper. The only thing worse than Sasori's poisons were his antidotes. He had to have people suffer. He took great joy in it. Now, however, he might want to rethink his antidotes.

The Iwa-nin started to thrash violently, clawing at his skin desperately. Sasori quickly grabbed his lover's wrists and forced them to the bed. He straddled him to pin him still. "You have to stay still!" he growled.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing to him!?" Hidan yelled from the door frame.

"Shut your damn mouth, Hidan. He took in some of my poison," Sasori growled back, keeping his eyes on his blond partner. "Deidara! Stay still, damn it!" he growled, tightening his grip on the pale wrists.

Deidara whimpered and tried to keep himself still. Shudders rippled through his body with the tiny spasms and twitches. Hidan walked over to them, accompanied by Kisame and Itachi. They three looked on at the strange sight. Kisame and Itachi had no clue as to what was going on. "What poison?" Hidan asked, looking at the blond boy beneath the red head.

"Dark Corruption," Sasori said simply, keeping his glare fixated on the blond. His body erupted in violent thrashes once more. The red head growled and positioned both the pale wrists in one of his hands. He used the other to grab the blond's face and turn it to look at him. "Look at me, brat. Look at me!" he snarled. Sasori was really pissed if he raised his voice. The blond whimpered beneath him and looked at him weakly, his eyes relaying his pain. "Stay still or it won't work. If you keep thrashing like this, the **antidote** **(2) **won't do its job."

Deidara nodded and whimpered at his danna's tight grip on his face. The red head released his face and wrists, knowing he hurt him. Everyone watched on in silence. Sasori got up gently, careful not to set him off in his thrashing fit. "If he starts thrashing, stop him. Hold him down. If not, the antidote is useless," Sasori instructed as he went to the kitchen. He retrieved a glass of water before going back to the room. As soon as he walked in, he saw everyone's eyes on the door frame behind him. The red head knew it was Pein. He paid it no mind for now.

Without a word, the puppeteer walked over to his partner. He sat him up and handed him the glass. "Drink it or the antidote will cause nerve damage." The blond's eye fixated on him with fear. The red head glared, causing the younger to take the glass. He drank it quietly and winced.

"Sasori. What happened during your mission?" Pein asked, glaring at everyone in the room.

The red head turned to his Leader and glared shortly. "Your informant was untrustworthy."

"Explain," the Leader ordered, walking into the room and dismissing the others. He took his place on the opposite side of the bed, inspecting the blond's injuries. He did hand seals and started to heal him, much to his annoyance.

"He was an ANBU Black Ops in disguise. He attacked us. After I defeated him, I ran into another one. Once she was defeated, we stopped at an inn. We stayed there for a few hours. Four other ANBU members tracked us there. I had to use my Dark Corruption poison to take them out. The brat was infected as well through his injuries," Sasori explained rather irritably.

Pein just looked at him. His face showed no emotions. "This threat is more dangerous than I suspected." He turned back to the blond's injuries. Once his arm was healed, the Leader moved to the rib injury. "Did you get any information out of the ANBU posing as an informant?"

"He only said that the threat was a Sound ninja, following in Orochimaru's footsteps, with red hair and green eyes. He said that the threat was planning on attacking the Nibi first due to the other Jinchuuriki being too strong." Sasori shook his head. "How can we be positive that the ANBU was not lying? What if his words were just improvisation? We have nothing," Sasori reasoned as he looked at the Leader.

"Let me worry about that. I will have the others researching that information." Pein looked Sasori over briefly. "How is your weaponry?" he asked shortly, trying to get an insight as to how much he had to fight.

"Hiruko is destroyed. Half my poison is gone. My body sustained hazardous attacks. My puppet army has decreased in numbers. I will have to do alot of work if I plan on accepting another mission," he informed his Leader with slight anger boiling in him.

"Understood. You two will have a week off. Try to get it all done by then. If not, you are still expected to participate in missions. Do I make myself clear, Sasori?" Pein asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously at him. The red head nodded silently. "Good. His injuries are more or less healed. The only things I didn't heal were the bruises. He will have to put up with them." The orange haired leader walked past him and out of the red head's room, leaving the partners alone.

Sasori closed his door quietly and locked it. He released a heavy sigh. This week would be rather annoying. Deidara was still incapacitated and half of Sasori's puppets needed fixing. This week certainly would be stressful for the puppeteer. If only he had longer. It seems he would be missing alot of sleep. He looked at his blond partner. And he would have to deal with an intoxicated blond when he woke up.

* * *

**TBC**

(1) **Dark Corruption poison** - A poison equal in severity to that of the Demon Night poison. This poison is the easiest to enter the body. Though the Demon Night and Black Fever have to enter through the mouth, cuts, or inhalation, this poison is entered through the pores of the skin. Once it is inside the body, the poison starts to clog the pores and kill off the red blood cells, turning them a thick and dark red, almost black. These blood cells infect other blood cells, eventually turning the blood a thick black, almost like oil. Since the blood is so thick, it cannot circulate properly.

When enough of the infected blood cells accumulate in a certain area, cut off from oxygen and movement, they start to overheat, causing the blood cells to pop. When this happens, the target will begin to perspire, due to the overwhelming temperature change their body is going through. This perspiration mixes with the poison clogging the pores, making it an even stronger poison. The solution left to clog the pores is a concentrated, more deadly mixture. Once this combines with the poison sent to alter the blood, this, in turn, turns the body's blood and sweat into an acid. When the sweat leaks from the pores, it will begin to burn off the skin, just like any normal acid.

The 'blood' will eat away at the nerves and bones, eventually getting to the brain. Once the brain starts to come into contact with the 'blood,' it will not be affected by the acid. It will just infect it as it did to the blood cells. When enough of the brain is infected, usually a third, it will start to turn black. Once this happens, the brain will start to liquefy. As soon as the brain liquefies, the body shuts down and the person dies. This poison takes a mere fifteen minutes to completely run its course. The speed is increased when the target is in motion.

(2) **Dark Corruption antidote**- The antidote will make the victim's body erupt into violent shakes and tremors. The body will thrash. This is the body resisting its effects. If this happens, the antidote is useless. It's freezing cold so that it can cool the fiery blood cells. It acts as dry ice. Once the infected cells are frozen and back to normal, it will possibly destroy anything else it touches, unless it is washed away with normal water afterwards. Water dilutes it and treats it as nothing more but a useless liquid. This antidote may cause intoxication for anywhere up to six hours.


	7. Drunken Blond and a Problem

A/N: Hope you liked the poison explanation last chapter! Along with the antidote. I had to put the no stealing thing in there because when I posted those explanations on another site, someone stole them without asking, or giving me credit, claiming that they made it up on their own, making me look like the thief. The only reason I found them out was because I like to read SasoDei stories and they wrote one with the poisons in there. If you want to use my poisons or something, just ask me. Please. I can't stress that enough. All I ask is that you give me credit and not put your name on it, saying what the other person said. I lose alot of readers that way and I prefer not to have my creativity questioned. My readers mean alot to me...-sniffles- Anyways...my nympho side comes out yet again. Here's a lemony chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed...Ja ne!

* * *

**Fated Reunion **

_Chapter 7: Drunken Blond and a Problem_

* * *

Sasori sighed as he started to get to work with his puppets. The first he needed to work on was his battle puppet body. Without another thought, he switched into his relaxing, human body. He cracked his neck and winced. Hadn't felt that in a while. He went over to his desk and sat down with his back to Deidara. He set his puppet down, dragging his box to him on the floor. He started to quietly rummage through it, bent over in the chair, finding his tools and puppet parts. He put his puppet body on the desk in front of him and started to sand and buff out the dings.

All the time that he did so, he was thinking of who the threat could be. Of whether any of the informant's information was correct. The Orochimaru part had to be true. No one would ever lie about something that serious. If the threat is a follower of Orochimaru, he had to be a Sound ninja. Sasori didn't doubt that part either. Whether they abandoned their actual village to join the Sound or not, was the mystery. It's the appearance that didn't seem right. He didn't know. It was all too confusing.

Once he was done sanding the dings out of his puppet body, he started to look at the joints and compartments. The stomach coil was fine. The heart compartment was fine. The chakra string compartment was fine. He moved on to the joints. He worked the arms. He took out his oil and dripped some into the joints. Once they were lubricated, he checked the holders on the back. All of them were there. The blade wings were fine and undamaged. All in all, this body didn't take all that much damage, much to Sasori's relief.

He put the body in a scroll and tossed it to the side for now. Now was the hard part. Hiruko or the puppet army first? With a heavy, regretful sigh, Sasori picked up the scroll containing Hiruko. This poor puppet had been destroyed so many times it wasn't funny. Twice by Deidara, once by ANBU. He was running out of metal to make the tail. Not to mention, Pein was getting frustrated having to supply him with kunai and shuriken. Fifty kunai, a hundred shuriken, and a hundred poison needles was a little steep of a demand. But with all the money coming into the organization, Pein shouldn't be complaining.

With another regretful sigh, Sasori got to work on Hiruko. He looked through the dismembered parts that used to make up his famed travelling puppet. He inspected the parts for any cracks or breaks. When he came across unsalvagable parts, he tossed them aside. When he was done, he was left with a small pile of scraps. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Why Hiruko? Why the second hardest puppet to put back together?

Sasori opened his eyes and smirked. At least it wasn't Sandaime. That would be the hardest project ever. He didn't have any parts to replace him. If Sandaime was destroyed, Sasori was screwed. He was glad the ANBU guy didn't mess him up too bad. All the puppet had was a few scratches. Nothing serious.

The red head leaned forward again, rummaging through the box once more. He sized up the parts to fit for Hiruko and sanded them down. He accidentally set the limb on the oil. The oil sprayed out on his face and chest and Sasori looked down at it. He had purplish black liquid on his body now. Just perfect. As if nothing else could go wrong. He sighed and started to wipe it off.

Once he was done, he set the rag aside, having a feeling he would need it later. He went back to Hiruko and started to mess with the parts. He grabbed the torso portion of Hiruko and screwed an arm into it. He moved it to make sure the screw wasn't too tight. If the screw was too tight, the arm wouldn't lift properly. When it was working and done, he added a little oil to the joints to make them move smoother. He set the oil down and to the side so it wouldn't get in the way.

Hands started to run down the front of him, starting at his shoulders and moving down to his chest and stomach. He felt a light kissing on his neck accompanied by a warm breath flowing down his collarbone. The red head closed his eyes and tilted his head a little. The hands ran back up and massaged his shoulders softly. The kisses trailed to the junction of his neck and shoulder, biting the tender flesh in a teasing manner. He felt hair flutter down his shoulder blade.

The hands went from massaging his shoulders, to sliding down his arms and back up. The red head unconsciously let out a sigh in content. When the hands made it back to his shoulders, they went back to massaging, the kisses switching to the opposite side of his neck. "Dei...go back to bed," Sasori whispered, not making any move to push his blond lover away.

"You know you don't want that, un," he whispered against the tanned skin, placing a string of wet kisses down his shoulder. His arms wrapped around his danna's shoulders, cheek against the elder's. "Take a break, un," he whispered, kissing his danna's cheek softly.

"I can't...we only have a week," he mumbled, his eyes not bothering to open at the wonderful sensation.

There was a soft laugh by his ear, making his body shiver involuntarily. Deidara nibbled his ear softly. "Danna works too hard, yeah," he whispered seductively in his ear. The blond was making it harder for Sasori to resist him. He was so ready to go, but Sasori kept telling himself that his partner was intoxicated from the antidote. If he gave in, he would be taking advantage of him. Not like the younger would mind. He'd actually enjoy it. But still. It was wrong. "Please, danna? For me, yeah?" he whispered in a cute begging voice he usually used to get his way, knowing Sasori couldn't resist.

Sasori sighed and put his tools down, but not making a move to get up. He felt his head being tilted back by hands on his cheeks. He opened his brown eyes and was met with the sexy stare of his partner. He made a mental note to get the blond drunk more often. He lifted his hand to move the blond bangs from his left eye. His partner kissed him affectionately in an upside down kiss. The red head buried his hand in the blond hair, holding him against him. Deidara broke the kiss a few seconds later, not getting too involved. "Don't make me rape you, yeah," he whispered against his lover's lips.

The Suna-nin smirked. "You wouldn't dare," he challenged. Deidara pulled away to look at him. He wore a smirk as he looked at him. He laughed for a second and shook his head. "Thought so," he whispered before pulling his uke back down for a kiss. The blond released a small, drawn out moan. Sasori licked his bottom lip, encouraging him to open so the real fun could begin. His brat did so and he wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the blond's mouth, entwining itself in the other's tongue.

Deidara moaned as he slid his hands down the front of his danna's chest. Sasori let his own hands run up the blond's pale arms, holding them lightly. He felt him shaking with need. The mental note he made earlier just turned into a priority. The sculptor broke the kiss for air, his lips trembling against his danna's. His voice came out in shaky pants. That was all Sasori needed to turn him on.

The marionette stood from his chair, keeping his hands on the blond's wrists. He walked over to him and stood so their chests were barely touching. He felt the younger's erect nipples against his own chest and smirked down at him. He released the pale wrists to slide down the brat's sides to his hips. He slid his hands to his ass and gripped it firmly, slamming him against his own want and need. Deidara moaned and arched his back at the contact. Sasori leaned down to his blond lover until his lips were barely brushing against the other's. "I should get you drunk more often," he whispered with a smirk before claiming his lips again.

The younger artist moaned again, wrapping his arms around his danna's neck. He felt himself being backed up. He went along with it, not minding in the least. His steps were a little clumsy, however, due to his danna's tongue ravishing his own. Well, the intoxication played a part as well. Once the backs of his knees hit the bed, Sasori stopped. He backed up a little, just enough to hook his fingers in the waistband of his lover's pants and yank them off.

Deidara moaned at the sudden rush of cold air against his heated body. He shivered against Sasori, dragging him on the bed with him by his neck. The kiss temporarily ended as they looked at each other. The blond started to inch back more onto the bed. His head hit the pillows and he let himself fall on his back. The red head took his place above him, straddling him with a smirk. "So persistent," Sasori whispered before kissing him again.

The blond wrapped his naked legs around his danna's hips. He bit his bottom lip, trying to get his lover to make a move besides kissing. He wanted him to touch him. As if hearing the younger's wishes, Sasori started to run his hand down the pale side of his partner. He grasped the sculptor's hip firmly, dragging his hips against his partner's, showing Deidara just how much he turned the red head on. The younger moaned irresistibly and arched his back at the brief tease. "Danna," he whined cutely.

Sasori snickered a little before kissing his partner's neck, biting it every now and then. The blond's head lolled back in pleasure, letting his danna do what he wanted. He felt the elder's hand grab his member firmly in his hand, stroking him slowly. "Danna...un...ah," he moaned, the sensation getting better and better with each stroke. He ached with need. His danna kept stimulating his neck, knowing exactly where to bite him to turn him on. "F-faster, yeah," he breathed, licking his dry lips.

The red head obliged and sped up his movements. His thumb ran over the blond's slit, smearing the liquid that had accumulated at the top, earning him a shudder and moan. The blond had never been this turned on before. The more Deidara was turned on, the more Sasori was turned on. "Moan for me, Dei...I want to hear you say my name," he whispered, biting the blond's ear softly. He nibbled the lobe, dragging all kinds of sounds from his little uke.

"D-danna-a!" the blond moaned, arching his back at the heightened feeling. Sasori increased his pace, squeezing as he went up, releasing when he went down. The sculptor continued his moaning and arching, feeling his ache grow stronger with each passing second. The red head bit his lover's collarbone, looking up at his brat's face. With a final arch and moan of his danna's name, Deidara released, spilling his seed onto Sasori's stomach and chest. The red head moaned at the sudden warmth. This did nothing to help his arousal.

The blond pushed his danna onto his back and straddled his thighs. Sasori looked down at him curiously. The face he saw made him ache more than before. His blue eyes were shining with pure lust. A deep blush coated the pale cheeks. His partner's lips were bruised. His blue eyes stayed focused on the brown ones as he leaned down and cleaned his mess off the tanned chest. His pink tongue darted out to lick the white fluid from his danna. The marionette moaned at the sight. It was all he could do not to fuck the blond senseless right then and there.

Deidara licked his way up to the red head's jaw. He kissed his chin and sat up to get ready to kiss his lips. He leaned down, making sure brown eyes were focused on him. His blue eyes were half lidded as he looked at him. His pink tongue licked his danna's lips softly before taking him into a lust-filled kiss they both needed. Sasori started to regain his aggressive behavior, his need at its peak. He slowly sat up, lips still locked with his partner's. He pushed the younger onto his back, the pale legs spread shamelessly.

As he stared, the puppeteer's pants became too tight for him to bare. He yanked them down and off before settling between his lover's legs. He had no patience for preparing him. He needed release. And it had to be soon. The red head leaned down and claimed his uke's lips in a heated, rough kiss before shoving himself deep inside the blond. Deidara screamed out in pain and pleasure. His head lolled to the side, panting desperately. Sasori noticed his member grow hard again, causing a grin to settle on his lips.

Before he started moving, Sasori grabbed his uke's member in his hand, stroking it quickly. Deidara moaned and started to flip out. "Danna! Un!" he moaned, arching desperately. The red head had never seen his blond this into it before. He was acting damn near desperate. He loved it. He took great pleasure in seeing his partner like this. Though he was intoxicated, Deidara was the sexiest thing Sasori had ever laid eyes on. His hand started to move faster, urging his lover to cum again. "D-danna...u-un."

With another arch and scream, Deidara released in his danna's hand. Sasori smirked and started his pace. He began thrusting into his blond mercilessly. He needed release. He needed his need fulfilled. He needed Deidara. As he thrust in harder and faster, his uke arched his back and dug his nails into his shoulder blades in ecstacy. "So tight, Dei," the red head groaned. He increased his pace, hearing his blond moan in agreement.

Sasori grabbed hold of his lover's abused member and start to stroke it in time with his thrusts. The poor blond would be physically exhausted for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow. Deidara moaned and tightened his muscles, making his seme moan in pleasure. The red head released with a moan and kept going. When the sculptor felt his danna's warm liquid fill him, he released as well. He felt that if he were to release one more time, he would be in pain. None of that mattered when Sasori hit his prostate sharply. He moaned louder than before, arching higher.

Sasori's essence leaked out of Deidara as he thrust in savagely. "Danna," the blond moaned, shaking from how many times he released in the last twenty minutes. His body burned, his ass hurt, but with each hit to his prostate, all that went away. The red head felt his second release coming and increased his pace a little more. He leaned down for a kiss, claiming the blond's bruised lips with his own. He released again as soon as he felt Deidara's tongue play with his own. He moaned into his partner's mouth, his body falling limply on top of the younger.

The kiss continued while Sasori pulled out and settled on top of his uke. Deidara's arms wrapped weakly around his danna's neck as they both came down off their high. The puppeteer broke the kiss to catch his breath. "I love you, danna," the blond whispered with his shaky voice.

"I love you, too, brat," the older whispered back, kissing him again. He felt the soft hands run through his red hair, combing it softly. Sasori smiled down at his lover. He sat up on his elbows to look at him. He saw his brat's eyes close sleepily and his mouth open in a cute yawn. As if he couldn't help himself, Sasori kissed the blond's eyelids, nose, and lips chastely. He looked down at him and grinned. "Get some sleep, brat."

Deidara nodded and curled onto his side. Sasori got off and laid next to him. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him. Kami knew this would be the only time he would be able to sleep. He had to repair over fifty puppets. For now, he just slept next to his hyperactive brat, enjoying every single second.

Hours passed before Sasori finally woke up. The red head opened his soft brown eyes and scanned the room. Something wasn't right. His vision shot to the window. The breeze flew freely, the curtains dancing gracefully in the wind. His eyes widened as he shot up out of bed. He scanned the room quickly. How could he have slept through someone coming into his room through the window? Did his body crave sleep so much that it refused to acknowledge the sound?

Sasori turned the light on and looked at the bed. His eyes widened at the emptiness. "Dei?" he called, looking all around for him. When he saw a note on the pillow, his eyes widened. He snatched it up and read it quickly.

You have taken what was most precious to me and now I have returned the favor. Unlike you, I am giving you a chance to get him back. Be in Oto by noon the day after tomorrow. Come alone. If you aren't there, or if anyone accompanies you, I will assume he means nothing to you.

Sasori's eyes widened. He growled and slammed his fist into the wall roughly. He yanked his pants on and ran off to Pein's office. He banged on the door roughly, growing even more furious at the passing events. These past few days have been hellish for him. Get attacked by ANBU, partner nearly dies because of ANBU, blond gets taken by an unknown person. Could things _get_ any worse?

Pein opened the door angrily, revealing his shirtless form. His eyes flashed silver as he glared at Sasori. "Do you no sense of time, Sasori?" he ground out, trying to keep his voice level and calm.

The red head paid him no mind as he shoved the paper in his Leader's face. "The new threat just crossed the line," he growled out venomously.

Pein's eyes scanned the paper. A smirk formed on his lips. "I see. Two days...alone...hm. He obviously has a personal vendetta against you. I assume you wish to pursue him alone?" the Leader asked, glancing up at his red headed subordinate. He was met with a harsh glare as if to say 'no shit.' "I understand. What of your weaponry? I was under the impression that your arsenal was...minimal."

"That is _my_ problem. I will take care of it. Do I have permission, or not?" he growled, trying to keep his respectful tone with the Leader.

The Ame-nin reluctantly nodded with a sigh. "I am disappointed in you, Sasori. You are giving in to your emotions."

The Suna-nin sighed and nodded. "I realize that. That brat has a habit of changing people," he said as he started to dismiss himself.

"You are not a person, Sasori," the Leader reminded him before closing his door quietly.

The red head glared back at the door and dashed off to his room. He locked himself in his room and went to work on his puppets. He would have to be ready by tomorrow. He had a lot of work to do. He would have to carry all of his puppets with him. Not just his army, Hiruko, and his battle puppet body. He had some in reserve, but they weren't his favorite puppets. They were still useful.

Sasori angrily went to work on his puppet army. He had over thirty to repair. If he were lucky, he would get fifteen done by tonight. That's if Deidara didn't invade his thoughts. No matter what, he had to stay focused and make sure he didn't make any mistakes. Even the smallest of mistakes could prove fatal.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Deidara felt a throbbing pain stabbing his temple. He groaned quietly and felt something against his mouth. His eyes widened in fear as he looked around. His breath quickened as he took in his surroundings. A dim lit room, cloth other his mouth as a gag, stripped of his clothing, hands bound above his head. It was Orochimaru all over again.

The blond started whimpering, calling for his danna in muffled cries. Tears leaked down his cheeks as he tried to free himself from the binds that held his hands. He twisted his body to try to get them off better. As he worked on getting them untied, he felt a sharp pierce in his wrists. He whimpered loudly and flinched back again. He didn't remember that happening last time.

"I see you've experienced a few...accessories to the binding," came a dark voice that Deidara didn't recognize. His head whipped in the direction of the voice and scanned the dark. All he saw was more darkness. An evil laugh sounded through the room, causing the sculptor to flinch. "Calm yourself. If you just lay there like a good little pet, then it won't hurt as bad."

Deidara muffled something into the gag as tears streamed down his cheeks. He heard footsteps approaching him and he became fearful for his life and sanity. His whimpers increased in volume, anticipation rising in his gut, the fear of the unknown immobilizing his body and thoughts. An arm stretched out to his face and hooked a pale finger in the gag. He pulled it down so he could hear the blond speak. "Try again."

"Wh-where's danna, un?" he asked, his voice quivering with crippling fear he hadn't felt for three, nearly four years.

The voice erupted in a snicker. His figure shrank from any light, sinking back into the shadows. "Sasori will be here in two days. _If_ he cares for you," he responded darkly, suggesting the opposite.

"What do you mean, yeah? He cares, un," Deidara defended, earning him a sharp slap across the cheek. He whimpered and bowed his head in defeat. Abuse again.

"Understand this. If he is not in Oto by noon the day after tomorrow, he forfeits any and all responsibility for you. Meaning, you are mine. And believe me, you will die that night," the voice threatened in an ominous voice. The blond broke into a fit of whimpers and sobs upon hearing this. He knew Sasori cared for him. If he didn't then he wouldn't say he loved him. He wouldn't lie. "Get some rest. The fun begins tomorrow."

The Iwa-nin heard retreating footsteps and a door opening. He squinted his eyes to see the figure before they retreated, but all he could make out was a flash of white. That didn't help in the least. As he listened, he made out a name. His eyes widened exponentially. He knew this person. He informally knew him through an associate. Things just got worse for Deidara...

* * *

**TBC**


	8. The Path to Oto

A/N: Sorry for cutting it off like that last chapter! Had to leave ya hanging! I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner!!! Lack of net, you see...anyway..I'm back, so expect a lot more stories and updates from me. Many of you have been asking me who stole Dei...he he. If I told you guys, it would ruin the story XD. And I am so sorry for the late ass reply. I've been going through a bit of an emotional slump. Kittie has been depressed.......but....I will update! Anyways...things start getting involved. This story is only going to last another couple of chapters...sad to say.... Ja ne!

* * *

**Fated Reunion**

_Chapter 8: The Path to Oto

* * *

  
_

Sasori had been working nonstop for a day and a half. He judged the position of the sun to be about three in the afternoon. He had half a day to get to Oto. Throughout the night, he got Hiruko up and running again, along with all of his puppet army. He even found time to perfect his Demon Night, Black Fever, Dark Corruption, and **Crimson Death** **(1)** poisons. The red head slipped on his repaired Akatsuki cloak, gently easing the poisons into the sleeves. He set the scrolls in as well before summoning Hiruko for him to travel in.

Once the huge puppet was in front of him, he popped the back compartment open with his chakra strings. He seated himself before closing it up securely. He maneuvered Hiruko to the door, unlocking the door and leaving. He quietly left through the hallway, passing Itachi and the others, minus Pein and Konan, as usual. He left the Akatsuki base and headed east toward Oto. At the pace he was going, he would be there with plenty of time to spare.

As the puppeteer walked, he couldn't help but feel slightly anxious, like something bad was happening to his blond lover. As if he were too late. That thought didn't sit too well with the red head. "You had better be alright, Deidara," he growled from Hiruko's safety. He looked down and saw his poisons positioned securely by his side. He hoped they would be more than enough. If not, he was at a loss.

A few more steps down the line and Sasori sensed a spike in chakra. He stopped walking and readied Hiruko's tail from beneath its cloak. "So...Sasori is actually following through with the letter, huh?" came a female's voice. It sounded as if she were all around him, thanks to the echo it produced in the forest. The echo was leveled out, so it was difficult for him to tell where it was coming from exactly. "Who would have thought that Sasori of the Red Sand, the famous puppeteer, had a weak spot for an insignificant brat from Iwa?" she coaxed.

Sasori felt his anger rise as he listened to her ramblings. He took the time he had to attempt to locate her. The effort proved successful. Hiruko's tail shot out to the right, heading toward an oak tree. The tail pierced the wood and the tree came tumbling down. There was a small flash of movement that emerged from the tree, jumping to the right. The Suna born sent kunai flying in the direction, hitting trees on the way like a dart board.

Laughter sounded from the unknown female. "What's wrong? Too fast?" she mocked as if speaking to an infant. The woman darted in the clearing. She stood at 5'4, with a pale complexion. Her eyes were the softest brown and her hair the darkest red, almost blood red. She could have passed as Sasori's sister. Her hair reached to her shoulders, the black bottom layer reaching to her calves. She donned Oto-styled clothing. The gray long sleeve shirt, resembling Kimimaro's, and the pants that resembled Tayuya's. "So...you're really hung up on this blond, aren't you?" she grinned, already knowing the answer.

Sasori remained silent, not bothering to waste his time on an insignificant worm such as her. He glared at her through Hiruko, secretly readying his weapon barrage. She sent a kunai flying at him, hitting Hiruko's tail, thanks to Sasori's ability to multi task. He smirked and sighed as he triggered Hiruko's weapon barrage. Kunai and shuriken flew toward the girl, who seemed to be rather startled. She cursed silently and started to flip out of the way of the incoming weapons, deflecting a few and backing away as it ambushed her. Her back hit a tree, causing her to look back out of distraction.

At the present time, a kunai ripped through her right upper thigh, pinning her to a tree. Another pierced her left shoulder, while shuriken settled in her stomach, collarbone, and pelvic region. She screamed out in pain before Sasori sent a deliberate kunai flying into her forehead, snapping her head back and ending her life. Once he stopped the firing, he growled. _'I see...delay tactics. They wish to weaken me and use up all my chakra and supplies so I will be defenseless against Dei's captor,'_ he thought to himself as he proceeded on the path to Oto. Whoever is behind this obviously thought things through perfectly.

As Sasori walked, he sensed a spike in chakra to his left. He bowed his head and had Hiruko leap out of the way. A split second later, the earth he previously stood on jutted up in a tall spire. Once Hiruko landed, Sasori had to direct him to leap to another spot again. This process repeated several times, spires shooting from the earth rapidly, following Sasori on his path. He leaned into a tree and watched one shoot at an angle toward him. His eyes widened before he directed Hiruko to quickly move. Sadly, the bulky puppet was a bit too slow. The sharpened earth spike collided with Hiruko's right arm, severing it and smashing it to pieces.

Sasori growled inside the puppet as he was sent into a spiral. He made Hiruko regain himself as he landed on his feet. The puppeteer started to scan the surrounding areas, looking for any sign of an intruder. He had to be close. Another spire of earth shot out directly in front of him before he heard sadistic laughter. The Suna born scowled deeply before he saw a blur in front of him as the spire receded into the ground. He followed the blur with his eyes, seeing it go into a tree, then a bush, then back in front of him.

The figure was a man. He stood at about 6'3, donning black Suna pants with mesh from his knees to ankles, grey tank with mesh over it that ran to his elbows, and a black jacket over top it, without sleeves. His village headband, from what Sasori could tell, showed that he was a missing-nin from Suna. When his eyes landed upon the face of his opponent, the red head could make out brown hair, fading to a burnt orange at the tips. His orange bangs hung in his face in choppy strands. His eyes were a warm, yet icy cold orange. _'I don't have time for this...'_ Sasori thought with frustration.

The man smirked at him. "I see Chyuki didn't do the job..." he smirked, his voice low and deep, almost erotic. Sasori glared at him. The man laughed and shrugged, setting a hand on his hip arrogantly. "Name's Shuko. And, sorry to say, but you will not be going any further from here." With that, Shuko quickly performed hand signs. Within seconds, he smirked. His body pulled back a bit before leaning forward and spewing mud from his mouth.

Sasori's eyes widened as he quickly leaped out of the way. He had to get to higher ground. This Shuko was planning on submersing the whole ground in mud. He recognized this jutsu, but he thought that the third Konoha Hokage was the only one that knew it. In any case, this would not prove beneficial to his puppets if the mud got into the joints. With that in mind, Sasori commanded Hiruko to leap from branch to branch, Hiruko being too heavy to stay on one for too long.

When he finally found a nice sturdy branch, Sasori readied Hiruko to be put back into his scroll. Before Sasori could do that, however, Shuko sent another attack his way. When Sasori did finally look up, he saw a mud spire coming straight at him. It was either abandon Hiruko again or suffer injuries, possibly die. As much as Sasori hated to do it, he chose to abandon Hiruko. He would just have to replace him. Again.

With his quick reflexes, Sasori popped the back off of Hiruko and fled away from the branch. As he looked back, anger set in. He literally watched Hiruko be smashed to pieces again. What was it with everyone and destroying his prized possessions? Was it so hard to keep his puppets in tact for a week? Apparently so. No time to fret over such insignificant matters now, however. Sasori felt adrenaline pumping through him as he ran. That's when he realized he made a grave mistake. He forgot to switch back to his puppet body. He was currently in his human body. The one he used when relaxing and working on his battle puppet body.

Cursing his luck even more now, Sasori raised his guard higher than before. He had to be extra careful now. If he got hit like he normally did in his battle puppet body, he would surely die. Any hit was fatal. So vulnerable was he that he started to be overly cautious which would also prove to be fatal to him. Seeing this, Sasori quickly calmed his nerves and concentrated on what was the most important: finding Deidara. He only had a few hours left to make it to the designated area and time was not on his side. Thanks to all of these distractions, Sasori was under much more stress than he was used to.

Sasori glanced behind him and saw that Shuko was nowhere to be found. He cursed his luck for letting the enemy out of his sight, something he never did. The Suna born quickly stopped on a branch and closed his eyes, becoming in tune with his surroundings and being aware of any pulsating chakra in the immediate area.

Just as suddenly as he shut his eyes, he snapped them open. Immediately, his gaze drifted to the right. As soon as they did, he jumped out of the way, a spire of earth heading straight for him. Gracefully landing on a tree, the puppeteer glared at the trees from which the intrusion came. An arrogant laughter graced his ears as he stared, waiting for his opponent to give up hiding and come fight him like a man instead of using the scenery as shelter. Though he had to admit, Sasori would have done the same thing in his predicament.

"What's wrong, Sasori of the Red Sand?" the voice of Shuko came, sounding as arrogant and fluid as usual. His figure emerged from the sanctity of the trees and stared up at the red head with a cocky smirk. "I would have thought you were better than this. Running? What happened to your bravery? What happened to your battle tactics? Never in a million years would I have guessed that Sasori, the famed puppeteer of Suna, would ever abandon one of his prized possessions.-"

"Silence. I tire of your insolent remarks," the red head spat. This only succeeded in deepening the arrogant smirk permanently etched into the other Suna-nin's face. Sasori thought over his options. He still had multiple poison bombs, poison viles and kunai, poison needles, each tipped with a specific poison. A mixture of the poisons would surely kill him swiftly. It was just the matter of hitting him with it. Could he really hit him in this condition? In his puppet body, he seemed to be much faster, it being lighter than that of human flesh. Sasori was a delimma. No matter his decision, he would use poison.

Shuko laughed again. This brought Sasori out of his reverie, sending a glare full force the insolent brat's way once more. Man this idiot was annoying. What was he laughing for anyway? "You are too predictable, Sasori."

Thrown off a bit by this, Sasori quirked a brow. His auburn eyes widened as he realized what was behind him. He sucked in a breath before quickly leaping out of the way. He wasn't fast enough. The spire of mud and rock pierced his left side, spilling blood onto the branch below and ground even further below. Sasori growled in pain as he clutched his side. Poison was definitely out of the question now. He cursed his luck. _'Damn it. Hold on, Dei.'_ Shuko's laughter rung in his ears as he landed on the ground, falling to a knee. Blood ran freely from the wound in his side, soaking his Akatsuki cloak, his Suna pants, and soiling the dirt next to him.

The arrogant Shuko slowly started to walk toward him. His options were running low, Sasori knew. He would either have to use the poison now, take the antidote on the way, or die here, without seeing Deidara one last time. The stubborn red head refused the second option. As far as he was concerned, that was not even an option. Sasori slithered his arm hidden by the cloak out of the sleeve and quickly grabbed three poison needles. Careful not to prick himself, he returned his arm to the sleeve once more, his expression steady and never changing.

"To think. My name will be remembered for killing the famous Sasori of the Red Sand, the famed puppeteer whose name is known all throughout Suna as a legend," Shuko gloated. "Can you see it now? I'm welcomed back into the city, you die here, I kill the Kazekage in name of Orochimaru's apprentice, Orochimaru's apprentice becomes Kazekage and rules your pathetic homeland."

"It's your homeland," Sasori growled. "I abandoned that miserable place from my memories as soon as I stepped foot from that village. As for your future...I see it ending-" Sasori's arm darted up like a striking cobra, flinging the poison needles at Shuko- "now." Shuko's eyes widened as a needled pierced his neck, sternum, and stomach. As soon as they made contact, he knew he was dead. Sasori's poisons were nothing to be reckoned with. If he were lucky, he would die soon. Shuko remembered everyone boasting that Sasori's poisons were the most deadly and the most painful thing to ever happen to someone. Once the poison hit them, they wished for a swift death. Too bad it never came to them.

Sasori stood as Shuko fell to his knees, grasping his neck and stomach. The deadly criminal stared at the weakling before him, watching as the Crimson Death made Shuko bleed through his pores. Seeing that the combination of poisons were doing their work, Sasori limped past him and broke into a wobbly sprint. He had to make it to Deidara before it was too late. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to the blond brat that captured his heart so quickly and effortlessly.

As he looked around, the Akasuna noticed that he was about to cross the line into Oto. It was then that he skidded to a halt. Orochimaru's base wasn't in Oto itself, but off to the side. So, Sasori quickly changed direction. He darted off toward Orochimaru's base with much haste. A few more yards of running and a kunai was thrown at his feet, forcing him to skid to a halt again. He growled in agitation. These interruptions were getting rather annoying. Sighing, he lifted his head toward the trees where he sensed the chakra flow the strongest.

As soon as his eyes landed on the three figures in the tree, his breathing hitched. Among the three people in the tree was a raven haired male, standing at 5'6, a white streak in the left side of his bangs. He donned Oto clothing resembling the Sound Five, that annoying purple rope bow completing the horrid outfit. His eyes were the most golden amber Sasori had ever seen. The man's eyes matched that of Deidara's hair. That man wasn't the one that caught his attention though. To the right of the man was a woman with brown hair that reached to her ankles, pulled back in the style of the Hyuuga's. Her eyes were even the same snowy white as the Hyuuga clan's, showing she was a missing nin that chose to desert Konoha and join forces with Orochimaru's apprentice. She stood at about 5'1. Even then, that wasn't the person that caught Sasori's attention.

Between the two, the man was holding the blond that was making Sasori risk his life. In the man's arms stood a heavenly blond angel with one visible blue eye and a small blond ponytail in the back of his head. The blond was donned in a white yukata, his single cerulean eye shining with fear and pleading for help. Sasori was so enraged by this that he growled and reached into his cloak, seeking out the poison needles. What made him stop though was the sudden realization that what if he hit Deidara? The calculating Suna-nin decided it best to wait for now. "I see. Sasori of the Red Sand finally decided to show up. How nice," the man said, his liquid velvet voice resonating in the red head's ears.

"Help me, danna!" the blond screamed, struggling against the man's grasp, tears leaking from his eye. His pale hand stretched out to Sasori in a useless effort to reach him.

Sasori almost lost it. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't move. He was frozen in place. Something about this situation didn't sit right with the Akasuna. Why would the apprentice allow Deidara to be out in the open like this, knowing Sasori could just as easily snatch him up and high tail it back home? No, this situation didn't sit right with him at all. He needed proof that this was truly Deidara. When he had adequate proof that it was in fact his blond angel in front of him, reaching out to him for help, crying his name, then he would act and decide what to do.

"Why so still, Sasori? Don't you want your little bitch?" the female teased.

Sasori remained emotionless. "Kill him. I don't care. I have risked more than enough coming here for that little twerp. I'm done fighting for him. He's useless anyway," the red head said coldly, glaring at the blond in the man's arm.

This seemed to take the other two by surprise. They exchanged shocked looks at each other and blinked in confusion before looking back at Sasori. The man pulled out a kunai and held it to the blond's throat. "I'm not sure you understand...we're serious," he said, making it evidently clear by pushing the kunai harder against the blond's neck. Deidara's eyes shone with more fear, the tears coming faster and harder than before. He mouthed the word 'danna' at Sasori, his voice suddenly lost at such a horrible comment made by his lover.

The red head still seemed unaffected by this sudden awkward situtation. This enraged the female. She growled and yanked the kunai from the man's hand. "Fine. Since you won't do it, Maki, I'll do it!" she hissed.

The man seemed to stand in frustration then. "Wait one second, Kisa!" he hissed.

Sasori grew tired of their antics. He was now thoroughly convinced that they were idiots. He grabbed his three poison needles and whipped them effortlessly at the three. One landed in Maki's throat, right on his jugular, another landed on Kisa's upper thigh, hitting the artery, and the last landed in the chest of Deidara. All three gasped as they felt themselves be hit. Maki released Deidara, flinging him onto the ground. The blond landed on his knees and choked, holding his chest in pain. Tears leaked effortlessly from his eyes at the seering pain. The other two fell from the tree as well and squirmed on the ground, yelling in horror and tearing savagely at their skin at the burning sensation they were feeling.

The blond looked up at Sasori with fear-stricken eyes and gasped for air. "D-Danna...w-why?" he cried out pathetically, reaching out a hand for Sasori.

The puppet master quickly walked over to the dying blond and knelt down in front of him. "You are not Deidara," he said stoically, anger showing in his cinnamon eyes.

The Iwa-nin's eyes widened at his red headed lover's harsh words. "H-how could you say that?" he whispered in pain, fighting off the pain that was now rippling through his body. In a matter of seconds, he would be dead. His arms gave out and he fell to his stomach, curling into a ball at the overwhelming pain and whimpering.

Sasori leaned down to the blond's ear and smirked. "You may look like my Dei, but there is one crucial flaw that you missed," he whispered. "The Deidara I know, no matter what the circumstance, always says 'un' at the end of his sentences," he grinned before getting up and continuing on his way as the blond look-a-like let out an ear shattering scream.

'_Hold on, Dei. I'm almost there,'_ he thought as he continued on the right path. The wound in his side was caked over in blood, an easily disrupted scab forming over it. Partially thankful that this body healed slightly faster than any other human's body, he let out a small pained sigh. The only thing that was making him go through this much pain was his love for the idiot brat that caught his eye so long ago.

A few more steps and he could see Orochimaru's former hide out. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized that he made it in the knick of time. He looked around for a second and saw Deidara tied to, or rather chained to, a beam to the right. The blond's eyes swelled with joy as he saw his danna, as did Sasori's. "Deidara," Sasori sighed in relief a small smile coming over his features. This was definitely the real Deidara.

The blond wore a gag over his mouth and his face was bruised and swollen, but for some reason, Sasori still found his lover attractive. No matter how broken, how battered, he would always look heavenly. The blond was completely naked as he stood there, shaking his head furiously, his blue eye wide with fear and warning. As the Suna born made it closer, he could tell that Deidara was warning him of something. He stopped immediately and tried to read the artist's expression of what he was trying to say. Then, as if it just clicked, Sasori caught what he was trying to say. It was a trap.

**TBC**

**(1) Crimson Death poison - **This poison is taken in through any cut, scrape, pore, or opening of the body. It travels swiftly through the veins, slowly decaying them from the inside out. Once the blood vessels and veins rupture, blood will start to wildly rush around, having no place to go, but out through the pores/openings. The vessels in the eyes will rupture, causing bloody tears to fall from the eyes, blinding them in the process with the fumes as it leaves. The veins in the tongue will deteriorate, exposing the blood in the mouth. When the blood leaves through the mouth, the acid in the corrupted blood will eat away at the inside of the mouth, including the teeth, gums, and throat. Once the teeth are gone, the nerves are exposed. The poisoned acidic blood will damage the nerves, causing severe pain to the body. The trauma will cause the brain to shut down, rendering the victim unconscious. While they are unconscious, the poison will slowly eat away at the brain, killing them in their sleep. When they are completely dead, it will appear that all their skin was eaten away because of all the blood. There is no antidote made for this poison.


	9. The Apprentice's Demise

A/N: I am so so so sorry for the severe lateness of updating. I have been so preoccupied and had so much going wrong that I just haven't been in the mood to write. And with everything negative being thrown my way, I couldn't write even if I wanted to...Anyway, I am terribly sorry!!! But, now I'm back, so I plan on finishing the story while I still have the idea in my head. Sorry for the short chapter last time, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. And I didn't want to get into the whole apprentice/Sasori fight because that would have taken up too much time for most people to read. Anyway. Things are heating up. Sasori stumbled into a trap, apparently. Now.....THE APPRENTICE IS REVEALED!!!! And please keep in mind that this story does not follow the original storyline...thought that was kind of obvious..........As for the Sequel to the Sequel......not going to happen...might in the future, but as for right now, not happening.

* * *

**Fated Reunion **

_Chapter 9: The Apprentice's Demise_

* * *

As Sasori stood there, he stared in horror at Deidara's anguished face. The blond knew that the trap would work. He just knew it because Sasori was so worried about him that he would abandon his surroundings in an instant if it meant to free him. The apprentice was right.

Deidara laid crying in the darkness, the place scarcely lit by a single candle. From the lighting, Deidara could see that this was the exact place that Orochimaru held him captive for so many years. He loathed this place with every fiber of his scared being. The torture sessions, the sick pleasure the pale snake took from the pain Deidara went through. Everything was enough to make his stomach lurch.

_Then, a bright light pierced through the darkness, revealing the same figure from before: the apprentice. Instantly, the blond started to fear for his life. He didn't know what else to do. He was tied up, captured, unable to do anything. The apprentice could kill him right then and there if he so wanted. After all, Deidara couldn't stop him no matter how much he wanted to. The door shut, shutting out the bright light that illuminated the dingy room the artist hated so badly._

"_It is about time, Deidara. Come," he beckoned, reaching up to untie Deidara's hands from the headboard. As soon as the blond's hands were free, he tried to fight back. He swung his fist at the apprentice's face, only to have himself thrown back onto his back with a hard body on top of his own, crushing the breath from him. "And I suggest you do not resist if you do not want your precious Sasori to go into a manic depressive state," he suggested, his voice ominously cool and collected._

_The blond nodded obediently. It was worth a shot. The apprentice then started to gather up his bindings and drag Deidara out of his personal hell-on-earth and outside. He dragged him just past the decorative column and started to tie him up there, making sure the bindings were tight. Deidara was slightly curious as to why he was being tied at this exact location._

_Sensing this, the apprentice smirked and stared up at him with his cold onyx eyes. "As soon as Sasori comes through that clearing of trees," he said, pointing where Sasori would come from, "he will see you, forget his surroundings, and be left completely open for a fatal attack." Deidara's eyes widened as realization sank in. The apprentice smirked and touched his finger to his chin in thought. "Though...something is missing..." he said to himself._

_"Ah. I know," he said before decking Deidara in the jaw, leaving a bruise on his pale cheek. The sculptor cried out in pain when he felt the stinging sensation course throughout his entire face. The apprentice struck him again in the same spot, noticing it swelling, earning a whimper of defeat from the imprisoned blond._

Deidara's eyes grew frantic as he saw what he didn't want to see in a million years. The apprentice was right behind him, sword drawn. He tried to call out to his danna, but the gag prevented anything coherent from escaping his mouth. He shook his head and thrashed, signaling for Sasori to hurry up and move out of the way. The red head must have caught the notion because he started to dart for Deidara. The blond became frantic. He shook his head furiously and struggled against the binds that held him. _'Danna...go away!'_ he thought angrily, hoping the thought would cross his eyes.

As soon as Sasori was a foot away from him, he stopped and pulled the gag from his mouth. "Dei-"

"Danna! Behind you, un!" he cried in vain. Too late. Before Sasori could turn and register what the blond had said, a sword was thrust into the small of his back, going all the way through his stomach. The two lovers cried out, Sasori for physical pain, Deidara for emotional. Sasori coughed up blood almost instantly. His brown eyes were wide with shock as he looked down at the damage. He screwed up. And it would surely cost him his life. He felt the sword yank from his body, making the puppeteer look up at Deidara with weak eyes, as if to apologize, before falling to his knees, holding his stomach. "Danna?.....Danna?! Danna!" Deidara screamed, desperate to get any rise out of Sasori. He felt his chakra lowering and disappearing completely before starting to cry out in pain.

The apprentice smirked as he stared at the motionless body of Sasori, a pool of blood collecting around him. "Who would have thought a puppet could bleed?" he mused as he sheathed his sword behind him.

Deidara stared up at the apprentice with evident hatred. "You bastard, un! You killed my danna!" he hissed, spitting in his face, tears streaming down his injured cheeks. He didn't care about life anymore, now that Sasori was forever gone.

As Sasori laid there, he felt his life slip further and further away from him. The blood, his life essence, spilling with each second from his body. He soon drifted unconscious.

Sasori was standing in darkness. He looked around and saw nothing but pitch black around him. As he looked, he started to wonder what exactly he was doing here. He was just fighting the apprentice for Deidara's life-

_Deidara!_

_Sasori's eyes widened as he searched the surroundings for his blond lover. He needed to find him. It was his number one priority. He remembered getting stabbed and then...nothing. He lowered his head and held hs forehead in his hand. Was he...dead? He couldn't be! If he was dead, then that meant that Deidara would be joining him soon. He couldn't have that. He had to find a way out of-_

"_Danna! Wake up, Danna!" a familiar voice called from nowhere in particular._

_Deidara? What was he talking about? He wasn't sleeping. He was wide awake. Why would he have to 'wake up?'_

"_Please, Danna! Don't leave me!" Deidara called, more desperate than the first this time._

_Sasori felt horrible. He didn't know what he meant when Deidara was telling him to wake up. Then, everything flashed back. He was about to die._

_'No!'_ he screamed at himself.

Sasori coughed and opened his auburn eyes, positioning his hands to get up. He was weak, and that was expected. "Danna!" Deidara cried happily and anxiously.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Deidara? He's dead," the apprentice mused as he held the sword to the blond's neck offensively.

Sasori came to his senses and looked down at the dirt where his blood was being soaked up. He had to heal himself with Pein's technique. He paid attention when he healed Deidara that one time. He did the necessary hand signs before pressing them to his stomach and lower back. Sensing a sudden spike in chakra, he supposed, the Akasuna watched the apprentice turn, his onyx eyes half closed in annoyance. "I see you're alive after all."

It was then that Sasori noticed just who the apprentice was. Pale skin like that of a porcelain doll, raven hair like the darkest of night with matching black hole colored eyes. The slender, yet muscular, build that his frame held. The familiar look in his eyes from an associate that he basically lived with. Suddenly, the red head's lips curved into a small grin. "I suggest you release Deidara, Uchiha," the Akasuna warned, his tone deathly serious.

The apprentice smirked and released the blond from his grasp. Apparently, while Sasori was knocked unconscious from the blood loss, Sasuke had untied Deidara's hands, so when he released him, the blond fell to his knees, grasping his throat with fear. "And what do you think puts you in any position to be giving me orders?" he challenged, his voice still steady and level.

Sasori smirked when he realized that he was completely healed. He stood and rolled his shoulders arrogantly. He didn't know why Sasuke chose to take after Orochimaru, but he supposed it didn't matter. He would die soon anyway. The puppeteer turned his sight to Deidara, who was staring up at him with gratitude and a small smile, full of compassion and love. The red head gave him a small look that told him to get out of here, but the blond apparently didn't catch it, or was too stubborn to leave. In any case, Sasori turned his attention back to the traitorous Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked. "No matter. Words are cheap," he sighed quietly before quickly unsheathing his sword and slashing at Sasori with it. The red head swiftly avoided it, however, back hand springing out of the way. As soon as he landed, he unrolled the scroll with easy, whipping it through the air. In a flash, the Sandaime appeared, his dull yellow eyes emotionless and lifeless. Immediately, Sasori attached his chakra strings to it, sending it flying at Sasuke, sword ready. Metal clashed as the two fought. Sandaime forced Sasuke back for a while before the Uchiha rushed out of the way. While in the air, the younger Uchiha did hand signs and spewed fire toward the puppet.

The puppeteer quickly made Sandaime spew out his Iron Rain in return, dousing the fire. Bits of metal were sent fluttering toward the ground in flames. The apprentice landed on his feet at the same time Sasori called Sandaime back to him. The two combatants stared at each other, eyes filled with hate. Deidara watched on in horror, remembering that Sasori didn't know something. His blue eye widened before he gathered the energy he needed to tell him. Before he could say a word, however, Sasuke disappeared from view.

Sandaime darted behind its red headed master and blocked the oncoming sword attack with another clash of metal. He heard a growl from the Uchiha's throat, showing he was getting frustrated. Sasori sighed as he reached into his pants for one of his poison bombs. He wanted to end this relatively quickly. He threw the Demon Night poison bomb and the whole field was suddenly covered in a thick purple mist. Deidara quickly covered his nose and mouth, holding his breath. He ran into the castle and took shelter, knowing he could be of no use here until the poison cloud died down.

Seeing that his love was out of harm's way, Sasori could get serious. With that thought now currently in mind, the red head sent Sandaime flying toward Sasuke at full force. The sudden clash of metal left Sasuke's sword to fling out of his grasp and into a tree a few yards away. The apprentice stood motionless, astonished at his opponent's sudden ferocity. Onyx locked with auburn as the intensity suddenly increased on the battlefield. Sasuke avoided the Demon Night poison by a few seconds. Now, the cloud was dispersing and evaporating into the air as if it never existed.

"I see..." Sasuke said quietly with a small smirk. He leaped backward and started to perform hand signs. In the next second, a fire dragon fired out of Sasuke's mouth, roaring toward Sasori and Sandaime in an explosion of embers. The red head quickly made Sandaime twirl his sword in a fan like motion. As it did this, the dragon collided with Sandaime, fire shooting everywhere from the blade slicing it up as if it were butter.

By the time Sandaime was done disposing of the dragon, Sasori's eyes drifted back to where Sasuke stood. He wasn't there. His auburn eyes roamed the area, searching for the loathsome man in a futile attempt to locate him. He was sure that he was watching him that very moment, which was what made him want to search even faster, look even harder.

Before he could locate the younger Uchiha, however, he heard Deidara's scream of terror and a plea for help. Without a second thought, Sasori quickly darted around the corner to help Deidara, running straight into a kunai to his chest. The red head's eyes widened. He fell for it again. His vision started to blur as he saw the arrogant smirk of Sasuke. He had already lost enough blood to feel sick, but now that he lost more, he knew he would faint. The last thing Sasori saw was Sasuke looking past him with a glare and a muffled noise behind him. With that, Sasori fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

Sasori awoke with a splitting pain in his chest. He had lost alot of blood. Too much to sustain his consciousness. As soon as his eyes fluttered open, he sat straight up in bed. "Dei!" he growled, instantly regretting it. He felt a rip in his chest and fell flat back on the bed, clutching his chest in agony. As he laid there, he felt his palm slowly grow wetter. He knew he had opened a wound. He sighed and winced at how much that hurt.

"Danna?" called a sleepy voice, a small quiet yawn attached at the end. Sasori opened his eyes to meet those of Deidara. He released a sigh of relief that he was safe and unharmed. The sculptor did so as well when he saw that his danna was awake and well. "Danna...you're awake, un," he smiled softly, wiping the tears that had fallen in his sleep.

"Dei? What happened? I thought we-"

"Itachi and Kisame came, un. Apparently, Itachi sensed his brother's spike of chakra and pinpointed it, un. He said saving us was unintentional, yeah," giggled the blond. Before Sasori could ask how Itachi killed him, Deidara continued. "Turns out, Sasuke had the same immortality jutsu as Orochimaru, yeah. I had to take it off. It was easy since Itachi had him pinned against the wall the whole time, torturing him with the Sharingan as usual, un," he giggled again. His blue eye stared into Sasori's as he gently cupped his danna's cheek. "You have to stay in bed, yeah. You're not well, un."

"I'm fine," Sasori lied.

"Danna-"

"Ah, you're awake!" Kisame's voice said rather loudly as he and Itachi entered the room. As soon as they stood within a foot of the injured puppeteer, Kisame sighed. "You ripped your stitches. Kakuzu isn't going to be happy," he smirked as he left the room to get Kakuzu.

Deidara looked at Itachi. Though he didn't exactly like the Uchiha elder, he did thank him for saving his danna. He didn't care about himself. As long as Sasori was all right. In any case, he was grateful that Sasori was alive. "Itachi, un?" The Uchiha elder looked at the blond quietly. "What happened to Sasuke, yeah?"

Itachi blinked and stared back at Sasori. "He is dead, as intended."

The Akasuna inwardly smirked, but showed no signs of it on the outside. "You took his eyes," he stated. He didn't need to ask. He already knew that that was the only reason Itachi kept him alive so long. Itachi simply nodded, confirming his suspicions. "Thought so."

"Itachi, un?" Deidara called again, taking hold of Sasori's hand. Itachi turned his penetrating gaze back at the blond. "Arigatoo, un," he smiled. Itachi blinked and turned on his heel, not acknowledging that he was thanked. He stopped in the doorway and peered over his shoulder at the two of them.

"It was unintentional to save you two. Let's make that clear," he said before gliding ever so gracefully out of the room and into his own.

Deidara and his love exchanged glances for a moment before the blond broke into a small fit of laughter. Sasori cracked a small smile. It felt so good to be alive to hear that beautiful laugh. "How are you feeling, Dei?" he asked softly.

Deidara stopped laughing and smiled at his danna. "I...I'm going to be all right, yeah," he smiled, Sasori knowing he was hiding something thanks to the hesitation. His blue eye fell to the bed and the smile disappeared. "He put me in that room, danna," he whispered. "While I was there, it was slightly easier, un..."

The puppet master blinked in confusion. Easier? How so? Last time he was in that horrible room, he had a break down. So how was it easier for him to be in that room? He couldn't resist. Before he could stop himself, he asked the silent question. "How?"

Deidara raised his blue eye to Sasori's brown ones and stared with a small gentle smile. "Because I knew you would come save me, un," he whispered softly.

Upon hearing those words, the red head smirked. Always the hopeful one. Always assuming that he would do something. But then again, every time the blond assumed something, he was usually right. At least on the important things such as this. Sasori grabbed the blond's wrist and yanked him into bed with him, smirking the whole time. Deidara landed next to his danna with a small squeak before noticing the bleeding on his chest. His blue eye widened and he sat up. "Danna, you're bleeding, un," he said in a reprimanding sort of tone.

At that second, Kakuzu, followed by a cursing Hidan putting his pants on, entered the room. The strings master looked rather irate as he glared at the bedridden Sasori. "I ought to start charging money every time I have to use my ability to aid the ignorance of another member," he grumbled to himself. Deidara noticed that Kakuzu was shirtless and had his pants on backwards as he watched him reattach the stitches to Sasori's chest.

"This had better be the last fucking time, Jashin damn it," Hidan hissed in a rather irritated tone as well.

Deidara blushed when he realized what had happened and why the two partners were ill tempered. Kisame had interrupted them when they were... "being intimate" with each other, or whatever it was that those two did. Rough sex? Bondage? Slave/Master? Deidara instantly stopped his train of thought at that, not wanting an image of Hidan, the blood lover, and Kakuzu, the string master.

When he realized that they were done and already half way out the door, Deidara crawled back into bed with Sasori, smiling softly at him and resting his head on the puppeteer's shoulder. "Wonder what _they_ were doing?" Sasori smirked, his sad attempt at a joke. It worked because Deidara started to laugh quietly.

"I'm glad you're all right, danna," he whispered, cuddling closer to his seme.

Sasori curled his arm around his blond's back and rested his hand on his shoulder. It would be a while before he was fully healed, but he would wait patiently, even though he hated to be kept waiting. He knew he had to be present in his human body in order for him to heal properly. A body without a soul, after all, was nothing but a hollow shell.

**TBC**


	10. Epilogue: The Aftermath

A/N: Sad to say, but this is the last chapter. Sorry for cutting the fight scene short. I'm kind of ignorant as to what Sasuke's new jutsu are. So, I had to make Itachi interfere.....please don't hate me!!! I haven't caught up on Shippuden as of yet....yeah I know...really do need to do that, hehe. *sweatdrop* Anyway....this will be the last chapter, as I said before....I am terribly sorry again for any inconveniences that I caused and any of you who are disappointed in me.....This is going to be relatively short compared to all the other chapters, again, sorry. To all my readers, thank you for all your support. I'm sorry if the last couple of chapters seemed rushed. I didn't intend for them to be that way, honest. Anyway....hope you liked this story. R&R and thanks to all those who read it. Ja ne!!!!

* * *

**Fated Reunion **

_Epilogue: The Aftermath_

* * *

Sasori walked through the forest, mindset on heading to the cave that Deidara told him to meet him in. It had been a year and a half since the whole Sasuke incident. Sasori recovered rather nicely, the wounds not even leaving a scar on his human body, much to his surprise. But then again, it was to be expected when he used the healing jutsu and Kakuzu's chakra-infused string surgery. Itachi had his brother's eyes, after much time of waiting. Everyone was happy.

Except Deidara. The blond, although he was perfectly safe now, still had little episodes every now and then of being in that dingy room that he feared so much. Many a night did Sasori wake up to the blond's terrorized screams. Sasori was scared to ever leave his blond alone because he was afraid that Deidara would try to harm himself. He knew it wasn't his fault, and he would kill to have a second chance to kill Sasuke and Orochimaru for what they did to his love, but they were long gone and would never come back. Maybe it was for the best.

The Akasuna recalled one incident with Deidara and one of his episodes. The blond had locked himself in the bedroom for five days, sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth when Sasori found him. That had been the five days that the puppeteer had been gone on a mission. When he got back, his blond was sitting in the corner, acting like some sort of mental institution patient, saying things like 'don't let them put me back in the dark again' and many other things along the lines. Sasori felt horrible for leaving him alone.

It always took the marionette hours to calm Deidara down. Ever since then, he was always aware of his blond's state of mind and how he treated him. Over the year and a half, Sasori had learned what set the brat off and what triggered what memories. He was always careful, but Hidan on the other hand...He lived to torture the blond to the point of him snapping. The Jashinist was so evil that he even went as far as to tie him up, butt naked, on the bed while Sasori was gone, even going as far as to turn the lights out. When Sasori got back, however, Hidan always ended up losing a limb. He eventually got to the point where Kakuzu threatened that if he got one more part of his body chopped off, he wouldn't sew it back on and he'd be screwed. The immortal quit terrorizing the blond then, knowing his partner was the only one that would ever be able to fix him.

Sasori had become so comfortable with himself that he didn't even bother to travel inside of Hiruko anymore, unless it were for missions. When he was to meet Deidara, or any other Akatsuki member, however, he was out of the infernal puppet and on his own two feet, but still in his puppet body. This time, however, he was in his human body. He didn't know why, but he just got the feeling he should be. Besides, nothing was out to harm him. It was just a straight shot to the cave anyway.

The trees started to become even more scarce and he could tell that he was drawing ever closer. In a minute, he would see the mouth of the cave. He stopped short though. His brown eyes flashed with suspicion. Why would Deidara want him to meet him at the makeshift base away from base? The puppeteer tried to think of what today was. He tried to see if there were any significance in the day. When he saw none, he continued to question his partner. He blinked in confusion and started on his way, more alert than before. Knowing Deidara, he had something planned, something Sasori wouldn't like.

Sasori jumped the few rocks that was a makeshift bridge and landed on the solid cave floor. He looked around and saw that it was empty. Did he have the wrong one? He blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Dei?" he called skittishly.

"Danna!" Deidara giggled as he jumped on Sasori's back. The red head blinked and stumbled forward a bit before looking back over his shoulder at his immature partner. The blond planted a small innocent kiss on his danna's cheek and giggled again. Okay, something was seriously going on now. Sasori was sure of it. "What took you so long, un?" the blond pouted.

The Suna born blinked. "And I thought I was impatient..." he mumbled under his breath. The blond hopped off his danna's back and skipped further into the cave, beckoning his elder to follow with a seductive wink. Sasori skittishly followed. When he got half way into the cave, he stopped and crossed his arms impatiently. "Deidara, what is this all about?" he demanded.

Deidara just giggled from the darkness in the cave. The next thing Sasori saw was a small clay bird hopping toward him and jumping up and down eagerly, beckoning him to follow it. The puppeteer sighed when the bird latched onto his cloak and tried to fly away, as if to drag him further into the cave. He finally gave in and started to walk deeper into the dark, murky cave.

As he went deeper, he noticed that this was not the Akatsuki base as he remembered. It was a different cave. Either that or Deidara had been digging for a long ass time. Sasori placed his bets on the earlier of the two. With each step he took, the marionette noticed that there was a small light growing brighter and brighter as he went farther into the cave. He found it odd that Deidara would go through this much trouble to get him into the recesses of the cave, alone, but he didn't question it. Instead, he continued to walk.

When he stopped, he noticed that there were dozens of tiny candles lit, or was that Deidara's clay? It was one of the two. There were tiny lights placed in a circle as Deidara stood in the center, staring at his danna with a mischievous smirk. The blond's hands were behind his back, hiding something. Sasori stood, motionless, stunned at such a beauty he never would have guessed looked so good. The way the dim lighting danced off of the blond's heavenly face made the puppeteer weak in the knees.

"Danna," he beckoned, extending an arm to perform the 'come hither' motion with his index finger. Sasori obeyed, not wanting to be kept waiting himself. He made his way to his enchanting blond and stopped just inches from him. Deidara wrapped his arms around his danna's neck softly and held him gently. "Happy Birthday, danna," he whispered softly, kissing the red head's tenderly.

Sasori blinked and looked down at him in confusion. It was his birth-...oh. The red head had nearly forgotten due to the lack of celebration since he joined the Akatsuki. He had forgotten that he told the blond a year ago. He also remembered how angry Deidara got with him when he told him _after_ the fact. "I thought I told you I didn't want to celebrate my birthday anymore, Deidara," he said, trying to be serious, but on the inside, being very touched that he remembered.

The sculptor laughed softly and smiled up at his lover affectionately, his cerulean eye shining in the dancing candle light. "You did, un. I just chose not to listen, yeah," he smirked. This made the scorpion smirk as well. They both broke into a fit of chuckles and snickers before Deidara held out his other hand and handed Sasori a small rectangular box. It was then that he noticed that his blond's hands were cut and scraped. He grabbed the slender wrist and yanked it to have a better look. He shot him a stern look and scowled. The sculptor blushed and turned his head. "It's not what you think, un...just open your present and you'll see, yeah," he whispered, a small nervous smile on his face. He knew what his danna was thinking. He was thinking that Deidara tried to harm himself again. He hadn't done that in years thanks to Sasori.

Sasori, though rather wary of his partner's dismissal of the matter, obeyed and started to unwrap the blood red wrapping and black bow. When he took the top off the box, he saw two things inside. To the left, there was a small puppet that was a very weird and poorly made replica of himself. He looked to the right and saw another box. This one had a clear lid, allowing him to see puppet tools that he needed, his having been broken when he was trying to save Deidara a year and a half ago. They had been worn down to nearly nothing because Sasori had been working so hard and fast with them.

The puppeteer gingerly picked up the puppet and observed it. Poor joints, uneven wooden body, but the jaw worked properly. After a few seconds of observing, he looked to his blond lover for an explanation. Deidara stood there, blushing. He held up his hands and dropped his head, the wounds exposed. "I tried, un," he said pathetically with a small whimper.

Sasori blinked and instantly took his love into an embrace, dropping the box to the ground with his new tools. He held the replica of himself in his hand as he held Deidara. The red head's face held a small childish smile as he looked at the puppet once more behind the sculptor's back. Though they constantly argued over their views on art, Sasori could see that the Iwa artist tried his form of art. He could tell that it was his love's first time doing it due to the inexperienced cuts on his hands and the poorly made final product, but it wasn't the looks that mattered to the Akasuna now. It was the thought. The very notion that his love gave his art a try.

Deidara stood quietly in his danna's arms with a small smile on his heavenly face. He wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his head into the crook of the puppet master's neck. "I love you, danna," he whispered, nuzzling his nose at the hollow beneath the older's ear.

"I love you, too, Dei," the marionette replied, kissing his lover's temple softly and pulling away to look at the puppet. His face held the same childish smile as he showed Deidara how much he loved it. He attached chakra strings to it and started to let it dance in Deidara's palm. The blond lifted a small finger and Sasori made the puppet hug it and cuddle with it softly.

A childish giggle erupted from the Iwa-nin as he watched in awe at how good his partner was and how grateful he was to still be alive to be able to witness such significant changes in him. In all actuality, Sasori had come a very long way since Deidara first met him. He was always rude, stand-offish, quiet, and uncaring. The blond was beginning to question his mentality. But as they spent more time with each other, Deidara soon noticed that Sasori wasn't as bad as he let on. He was actually the most caring person he had ever met and he would do anything not to lose him.

"Thank you, Deidara. I'll keep it safe," said the low, velvety voice that Deidara loved to hear. The blond raised a cerulean eye to his danna's face and smiled affectionately. Sasori snapped his wrist back and the puppet reared back into his palm. He closed his hand around it and gently put it in his Akatsuki cloak sleeve.

"Danna?" called the brat. The older responded with a small 'hm.' "That's not the only present, un," Deidara winked before glomping his master childishly.

The last thing heard from the cave was sounds of Deidara giggling, Sasori chuckling, and sounds of love being made. The bird and the marionette were complete. Their missing halves were found again and they would forever fight to keep it with them.

**The End**


End file.
